Como ligarte sin querer a un millonario
by Sara Wells
Summary: Primer paso: odiarlo; segundo: mantenerte al margen de su perímetro de conquistas; tercero: tomarte una copa y acompañarlo a su departamento de soltero. Sakura tenía una vida decente como coordinadora de eventos en el Club de solteros Lovely, pronta a contraer nupcias con su novio de la infancia hasta que después de conocer a Syaoran Li, se vio en la obligación de casarse con él.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría_**.**

**Full summary:** Primer paso: odiarlo; segundo: mantenerte al margen de su perímetro de conquistas; tercero: tomarte una copa y acompañarlo a su departamento de soltero. Sakura tenía una vida decente como coordinadora de eventos en el club de solteros Lovely, aspirando a formar parte del equipo de celestinas de una reconocida agencia de citas y pronta a contraer nupcias con su novio de la infancia hasta que dos meses después de conocer a Syaoran Li, se vio en la obligación de casarse con él a la fuerza. _Bendita fuera su suerte._

Los planes de soltería de Li Syaoran eran: nunca repetir mujer y ser inteligente. Fue inteligente hasta que se juntó con una chica de peinado estrambótico con pinta de elfo, que sólo borracho hubiese volteado a ver, y para su desgracia, así fue. _Adiós a la soltería._

* * *

**Cómo ligarte sin querer a un millonario.**

**Capítulo 1:** _Planteando objetivos_.

* * *

Sakura pasó un dedo por los pétalos de un lirio blanco, adornado con gerberas y rosas amarillas. Tiró la oreja de un peluche sentado en la base de mimbre y por enésima vez, desquició la tarjeta oculta en el centro.

"_Una noche excelente, nena. Gracias"._

Resopló elevando las manos al cielo, ¿acaso ese sujeto no tenía frases más creativas? Además, no creía que a las prostitutas que él frecuentaba les gustasen los tiernos ositos de felpa o los finos y costosos arreglos florales. Ellas se conformaban con el dinero que ya les había pagado y con el placer proporcionado mutuamente. Sintió ganas de descolgar el teléfono y llamar a Jou, el repartidor, para cancelar la entrega.

Todos los días eran iguales, a las diez en punto de la mañana, recibían la llamada de Saori, la asistente del depravado sexual mejor conocido como Syaoran Li. Saori era probablemente la única mujer cercana que se le había escapado viva por tener cincuenta y cuatro años, ser viuda y abuela de seis nietos menores de doce años. Encargaba el mismo arreglo en diferentes tonalidades, todos conteniendo el mismo mensaje a excepción de los domingos, porque la floristería estaba cerrada. En compensación el lunes por la mañana, se enviaban dos arreglos en diferentes direcciones con el mismo mensaje, lo que indicaba que Li no descansaba ni los fines de semana.

Asqueroso.

Todo ese torbellino de disgustos matutinos había comenzado desde hacía tres meses, cuando el lobezno ese, decidió internacionalizar su polla y mudarse a Japón. Aunque en la cama debía de ser todo un macho semental para ser tan solicitado.

Se mordió el labio inferior, remojándose el dedo índice en una gota de agua que había resbalado sobre la mesa. Formó círculos, regañándose mentalmente por imaginar los hábitos y habilidades eróticas de ese sujeto. Escuchó correr el agua del váter y se apartó del mostrador. Cogió la solicitud impresa en papel rosado y mirando el gran sello de "RECHAZADA", en el centro, se dejó caer en la silla giratoria frente al ordenador.

Takesha, salió del tocador secándose las manos con una toalla de papel, sonriendo a todas luces por haber superado su problema de estreñimiento. Frunció el entrecejo, mirando la tarjeta blanca arrugada en el fondo del arreglo floral que dejó encima del mostrador y negó con la cabeza.

—Otra vez lo has hecho, Sakura —acusó reemplazando la tarjeta por otra.

Sakura estiró las piernas en su silla, apretando la solicitud contra su pecho.

—Si yo tuviese la suerte que tiene ese hombre con sus ligues, ya me apodarían _Cupido japonés. _

—No me digas que rechazaron tu solicitud de nuevo.

—Así es, Taki —Sakura hizo bolita su solicitud y la arrojó al basurero—. Es la tercera vez desde que trabajo con Sonomi que intento ocupar una plaza como celestina. No entiendo por qué no me dan una oportunidad, sé de memoria los manuales, las técnicas, los programas de integración de personalidades, pero siempre me reprueban.

Takesha se movió a palmear el hombro de su compañera.

—Sabes que es Nadeshiko quien aprueba solicitudes y lo siento por ti, amiga, pero es evidente que te odia.

Sakura gimió hundiéndose en la silla.

—Ya lo sé, pero te juro que nunca me he metido con ella, ha sido así desde que la conozco.

Sakura se sabía huérfana desde que tenía memoria, los encargados del Hogar Hikaru, donde ella fue abandonada a la semana de nacida, le habían dicho que no poseían registro alguno de su familia. Con el tiempo ella perdió interés en saber quiénes eran sus progenitores, tenía tan mala suerte que vio a la mayoría de sus compañeros ser adoptados por parejas amables y cariñosas, dispuestas a darles un hogar mientras ella se conformaba con estar inscrita en el programa "_Una familia temporal_", en el que personas de buen corazón les llevaban a su casa durante la temporada festiva.

En una de esas oportunidades conoció a la familia Daidoji. Sonomi se preocupaba por ella todas las épocas del año, su hija Tomoyo también era muy amable y todavía continuaban siendo amigas, pero por desgracia no podían adoptarla porque el esposo de Sonomi simplemente le aborrecía. Sakura lo comprendía, eran un matrimonio joven y estable económicamente, bien podían tener otro hijo propio en vez de adoptar uno, y así fue. En su décimo segundo cumpleaños recibió la noticia de que Sonomi esperaba un bebé al que nombraron Kai, y desde entonces Izei Daidoji no la quiso más en su casa. Nadeshiko Kinomoto que era amiga cercana de la familia, se alegró entonces.

Después de aquello, una pareja mayor que también formaba parte del programa la resguardó en su casa junto con Daisuke, otro compañero del orfanato, hasta que cumplió dieciocho años. El matrimonio Ubachi se enamoró de ambos e intentaron adoptarlos, pero por desgracia y mala suerte suya, sólo podían adoptar a uno de ellos, y terminaron decidiéndose por Daisuke.

Esa fue la última pareja que interesó por ella. Los matrimonios más jóvenes, buscaban niños pequeños, recién nacidos si era posible, y a medida que crecía, Sakura perdía totalmente las esperanzas en encontrar una familia. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, tuvo que abandonar el Hogar Hikaru con poco dinero en el bolsillo. Los ancianos padres de Daisuke, su actual novio, le habían proporcionado una habitación en su casa, hasta que ella reuniera el dinero suficiente para alquilar un departamento. Dos años después, consiguió arrendar un apartamento detrás del Club de solteros Lovely, algo bastante conveniente porque se ahorraba dinero en transporte.

Ella y Daisuke ahorraban cuánto podían para poder casarse ese mismo año. Sus padres iban a pagarles la luna de miel, y corrían rumores de que les obsequiarían una pequeña casa en un barrio decente. Sakura tuvo una infancia difícil, y su mayor sueño era formar su propia familia al lado del hombre que amaba. Daisuke era más que su novio, era su hogar, el único lugar estable que había tenido su corazón desde siempre.

Por todas esas razones era que detestaba tanto a los sujetos como Syaoran Li, probablemente ella era hija de uno de esos casanovas y de una adolescente que no soportó el abandono ni la responsabilidad de ser madre y terminó abandonándola a su suerte. Ella le agradecía cada día a Dios porque a pesar de todo, creció sana, nadie había abusado de ella como sucedió con otros compañeros, y en su odisea por buscar un hogar, ganó muchos amigos.

Ahora con veinticuatro años, había decidido que era hora de establecerse. Creía que sería una buena esposa, y una excelente madre, más que nada deseaba eso. Le daría a sus hijos todo el amor, cuidados y comprensión que ella anheló.

Suspiró, recostándose en el mostrado. La noche anterior, se había desvelado haciendo flores de papel para adornar la iglesia el día de su boda. Naia, la madre de Daisuke, se ofreció a ayudarle pero su artritis no se lo había permitido. Sakura trabajaba sola día y noche para que todo estuviese listo. Daisuke tampoco resultaba de mucha utilidad, porque rara vez opinaba sobre los detalles de la boda, él se limitaba a colaborar económicamente.

Alguien entró a la _Floristería Celeste_, pero Sakura lo ignoró completamente, total era hora de almuerzo y ella sólo estaba de visita.

—Hola, nena —preguntó un hombre retirándose el móvil de la oreja—. Busco el arreglo que encargó Saori.

Takesha se estremeció.

—Es éste —farfulló, reconociendo al hombre salido de una portada de revista para pecadoras. Se mordió el labio cuando él hizo una mueca de desagrado al leer la tarjeta del adorno, la arrugó y se la metió al bolsillo del pantalón.

—Cámbiala por una de feliz cumpleaños, ¿se puede?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Sakura que había escuchado esa voz en el salón VIP del Club de solteros todos los miércoles por la noche, se dignó a levantar la cabeza. Ahí estaba, el diablo encarnado.

—¡Que sí! Con un demonio, no lo he olvidado, voy para allá —masculló al teléfono Li Syaoran.

Sakura apoyó los codos en la mesa, acunándose el rostro entre las manos.

—¿Se le olvidó el cumpleaños de su novia? —preguntó con sorna.

Syaoran se despegó el móvil de la oreja, dirigiendo su mirada a la esquina del mostrador. Entrecerró los ojos, calculando la cantidad de pecas encima de la naricilla respingada de la chica castaña de mejillas redondas y ojos verdes. Llevaba puesto un uniforme rosa chillón y un collar de perlas blancas _falsas _alrededor de su cuello. Se acordaba de ella. Le pareció una pequeña _elfina_ la primera vez que la vio en el Club de solteros, ella le había persuadido de reemplazar su membresía Golden por una Platinum.

—Si mi novia fuera usted, seguro se me olvidaría —respondió sonriendo, poniendo en evidencia todo su _sex appeal_.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, provocando que su naricilla se respingara todavía más.

—Si yo fuera su novia, ya lo habría castrado.

Syaoran se echó a reír.

—Créeme que eso sería lo último que querrías hacer —espetó perdiéndole el respeto. Ella había comenzado con las bromas pesadas, de todos modos.

Takesha empujó el arreglo hacia adelante.

—Está listo, señor —indicó, fulminando a Sakura con la mirada.

Syaoran colocó dos billetes sobre la mesa, tomando el arreglo. Se acercó a Sakura, y le extendió otro billete.

—Cómprate algo que cubra esas pecas —le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Sakura esperó a que la puerta de cristal se cerrara para arrojarle el billete a la espalda. Takesha levantó el tablón del mostrador y salió corriendo a recoger el billete.

—¿Estás loca? Las propinas me son muy útiles en estos días. Anel enfermó de nuevo —explicó refiriéndose a su hija de dos años—. Además, cómo puedes enojarte con ese bombón, está más bueno que el actor porno de la película que Madea me obligó a mirar ayer.

Sakura se recogió el cabello en una coleta, esbozando una mueca de repugnancia.

—Creí que ya no veías esas asquerosidades con tu hermana —golpeó suavemente el mostrador con el puño—. Me arrepiento de haber admitido la membresía de ese tipo, tengo que tragármelo una vez a la semana.

—Pues yo —dijo Takesha volteando rótulo de abierto a cerrado—, estoy contenta de haberlo visto. Siempre me había preguntado cómo era en persona y ahora que lo sé, pienso inscribirme en el Club para ver si puedo cazarlo a él, o a otro tipo rico de los que frecuentan ese lugar.

Sakura escrutó con la mirada el cuerpo de Takesha, pelirroja, alta y con cuello de garza. Busto generoso y caderas anchas. El tipo de mujer ideal para Li. Aunque él las prefería sin ningún tipo de compromiso, con un amplió vocabulario sucio para disfrutar en la cama. Sacudió su cabeza, gracias a los cielos, Daisuke era un hombre decente.

—No puedo creer que seas de esas tipas que sólo aspiran a tener una noche con él —gruñó Sakura rodeando el mostrador—. A mí me repugna, ya está demasiado utilizado.

Takesha rió, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Sólo era una broma, Sakura. Anel es lo único que me importa en estos momentos —cerró la floristería y se encaminó a tomar el almuerzo con Sakura—. Lo dije por molestar, siempre vienes a quejarte de su conquista rubia de los miércoles, y te molesta ver los arreglos tan bonitos con mensajes poco obscenos que le envía a sus amantes. Me cuentas más cosas sobre él que de Daisuke.

Sakura hizo un mohín empujando la puerta giratoria del _Woo's Dinner_, un lugar bastante popular en la calle Woo, famosa por estar abarrotada de Clubes nocturnos y otros sitios de pecado. Sakura pensó en un principio que un restaurante familiar como ese, no sobreviviría en el pandemónium Woo, pero era agradable tener un lugar decente en el barrio. Además, si no tenía ánimos de cocinar en la noche, simplemente salía de su casita, cruzaba la calle y encontraba una cena segura.

La propietaria, Tomoyo Kagura, la saludó desde la barra, evadiendo a dos tipos con pinta de camioneros que almorzaban en ese lugar. Sakura escogió una mesa lejos de los juegos infantiles y de las extravagantes mesas triangulares con asientos de dudosa seguridad, acabando por recluirse en una butaca junto al escaparate.

—Yo no tengo la culpa que en las revistas y programas de televisión se hable de él —replicó Sakura continuando con la conversación—. Yo sólo cumplo con mi deber de actualizarte en noticias, porque tú únicamente estás al tanto de las aventuras de _Dora la exploradora_.

Takesha chasqueó la lengua, cogiendo el menú que les ofrecía la mesera. Una vez la chica se hubo retirado, Sakura se limitó a sacar un libro de su bolso y se dispuso a leer. Takesha puso los ojos en blanco, no entendía la afición de Sakura por la lectura.

—¿Qué haces? —protestó, bajando el libro con el pulgar en aras de que esos ojos verdes apuntaran hacia ella.

Sakura remilgó.

—¡Takesha! Es el libro de moda, además la autora es amiga mía y le prometí ir a la firma de autógrafos que habrá mañana en el centro comercial y apenas he llegado a la mitad.

Takesha arqueó las cejas.

—¿Es aburrido?

—No —Sakura suspiró, metiendo el libro en su bolso—. Lo que sucede es que Daisuke absorbe mi tiempo libre por las noches.

—Ah, quién te mirara con esa carita de mojigata —se inclinó sobre la mesa para darle un empujón.

—No alucines. Daisuke y yo, sólo hablamos.

—¿Cosas sucias?

—No, de nuestro futuro.

Takesha se carcajeó del azoramiento de su amiga.

—Ahora comprendo por qué hablas tanto de Li, envidias su vida sexual.

Sakura golpeó la mesa, asustando a la camarera que colocaba los platos.

—Por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera me gusta el tipo. Yo sólo tengo cabeza, ojos y cuerpo para Daisuke.

Takesha se hizo una imagen mental de Daisuke. Era guapo, pero tampoco para arrojarle las bragas como a Li. Tenía un trabajo, más o menos bien pagado, pero siendo guardaespaldas de un viejito banquero que había decidido despilfarrar los últimos años de su vida echando las canas al aire, pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de la ciudad.

—¿Y ya pensaste en el tema para la fiesta del miércoles?

—Claro, será noche de elfos.

Takesha la miró, perpleja.

—¿Qué? No creo que tus clientes quieran ponerse orejas puntiagudas.

Sakura se metió un trozo de brócoli a la boca, y la apuntó con el tenedor.

—Te equivocas, querida. Lo he hablado con ellos por correo electrónico, y todos están emocionados con la idea.

—¿Li también?

—Li pertenece al salón VIP, Rika es la encargada de sus eventos. Yo estoy con los miembros Golden.

—Que lastima, ya no apreciaras su paquete con mallas ajustadas.

A Sakura, le dio indigestión.

*.*.*

El trabajo de Sakura comenzaba a las dos de la tarde, motivos por los que se pasaba la mañana dándole lata a Takesha en la _floristería Celeste_, que junto con la _Agencia de citas Honey_ y el _Club de solteros Lovely,_ conformaban el conglomerado de negocios de Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

Sakura era la encargada de entretener a un grupo de veintiséis solteros desde las ocho de la noche a una de la madrugada. No negaba que se divertía, pero su aspiración más fuerte era ser celestina, quería ayudar a las personas a encontrar su media naranja. Comprendía que las relaciones no eran perfectas, muchas veces ni siquiera congeniaban las personalidades, la química sin embargo no podía faltar. Ella y Daisuke por ejemplo, tenían gustos diferentes, peleaban algunas veces y luego se reconciliaban. A la hora de salir, era un problema acordar el lugar de la cita, Daisuke quería ir al estadio a ver un partido y Sakura al cine. Al final, hacían ambas cosas por grave que fuese el desacuerdo.

Esa noche después de una fiesta hawaiana, llegó a casa y encontró en su contestadora un mensaje de Daisuke diciendo que viajaba a Paris con su jefe durante una semana. El hecho le disgustó, cuando Daisuke regresara le daría su reprimenda. Él solía hacer siempre lo mismo, avisarle a última hora por miedo a que ella se molestara, y efectivamente, así era. Pero en contra del trabajo, Sakura no podía hacer nada. Lo que sí sabía, era que pasaría mucho tiempo sola cuando se casaran mientras Daisuke continuase trabajando con _Mr. Money._ A Daisuke le enojaba que ella se burlara del Señor Yamada, a Sakura no obstante el apodo le encantaba.

A la mañana siguiente su mejor amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa, estaba tocando su puerta antes de la hora apropiada para el café. Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa condescendiente y corrió al sofá a terminar con su libro. Eriol corrió al baño a ducharse y a sacar el traje de emergencia que Sakura le guardaba en su armario. Asaltó el frigorífico, consiguiendo el último pudin de chocolate.

Sakura le miró de soslayo cuando tomó asiento junto a ella, oliendo a jabón y a loción para después de afeitar.

—Espero que hayas terminado el ejemplar que te regalé. Nos vemos frente a la librería Yuri a la una de la tarde.

—Te seré sincero, no lo he leído —confesó Eriol con fingida vergüenza—. Pero comentaré lo que tú me relates en el camino y le diré a tu amiga que es genial.

Sakura rodó los ojos. La familia Hiraguizawa eran personas con una disciplina moralista bien arraigada, sobre todo la abuela de Eriol que estaba en contra de las relaciones prematrimoniales. A Sakura le causaba gracia esa cuestión, ni siquiera ella pensaba de esa manera. Por eso cuando Eriol planeaba una aventura con una de sus amiguitas, llamaba a su casa diciendo que iba a dormir en el departamento de Sakura porque estaba cansado y quedaba más cerca de la oficina. Sakura siempre estaba preparada para los interrogatorios nocturnos de la veterana Miki Hiraguizawa, la mayoría de veces le daba tanta risa engañarla que no sentía culpabilidad alguna.

—No te contaré nada.

Eriol le estampó un beso en la frente cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces yo tampoco te contaré que Miki se enamoró de tu amorcito en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, Jang, la abuela de Li.

Sakura levantó las cejas.

—Imagino que ligó con todas las nietas de las viejitas.

—Que rayos, asistieron sólo muchachonas mayores de sesenta —Eriol se rió, apartándose una pelusa del pantalón—. Por la noche decidieron continuar con su salvaje celebración jugando un partido de Rummy y arrastraron a Li con ellas, así que no te fue infiel ayer.

Sakura se lamió un dedo y pasó una página del libro, escuchando desinteresadamente a Eriol.

—No es mi amorcito. Mi amorcito de verdad se llama Daisuke, te lo he dicho, Eriol.

—No lo amas, Sakura, compréndelo. Es costumbre, trauma, obsesión, lo que quieras, pero no es amor. Me rehúso a entregarte en el altar si insistes en casarte con él.

—No te he pedido que lo hagas —replico—. Caminaré sola, como lo he estado siempre.

Eriol se encogió de hombros levándose del sofá.

—Como quieras, nos vemos más tarde —se despidió, abriendo la puerta.

Sakura escuchó el ruido de una ambulancia cuando Eriol salió de la casa. Se sentó sobre sus piernas en el sofá y se masajeó las sienes observando las flores de papel para su boda. Tomoyo le había dicho lo mismo en una ocasión, pero pese a lo que todos dijeran, ella estaba segura de amar a Daisuke.

****Continuará****

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Hola, este proyecto hace mucho que lo tengo en mente, pero no había tenido inspiración para iniciarlo. Espero que les haya interesado. Nunca he sido buena inventando nombres de lugares y menos de los personajes, así que, tengan compasión.

Jamás me ha gustado dejar a Syaoran como el cabrón h. de p. mujeriego, pero lastimosamente para partir con esta historia tuve que presentarlo de esa manera. Lo siento. :(

Mis otras historias no se han movido porque me había quedado sin conexión a internet desde la semana pasada hasta el día de ayer, y personalmente, soy incapaz de escribir sin internet. Muchas veces necesito ver imágenes para inspirarme y si no lo hago, no me inspiro. xD

Vale mencionar, que me horrorizó el cambio para comentar historias del fanfiction, a pesar de eso, espero que me dejen uno. D:

Muchos saludos, Sara.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría_**.**

* * *

**Cómo ligarte sin querer a un millonario.**

**Capítulo 2:** _Pactando con el diablo._

* * *

Syaoran se deslizó fuera de su cama todavía sintiéndose el hombre más desdichado del mundo. Tanteó en la gaveta inferior de su buró, extrayendo un pequeño osito rosado con un listón blanco en el cuello. Lo miró por unos segundos, recordando que lo había confeccionado a los catorce años para la única chica que había amado en su vida, lo abrazó y un pequeño sollozo se escapó de sus labios.

—Maldita sea, chispita. No sabes lo que me sucedió ayer.

—_¿Qué te sucedió, Syaoran, cariño? _—imitó la voz aguda de la osita chispita.

—Me violó un grupo de viejitas —confesó, secándose un par de lágrimas falsas que se asomaban por sus ojos marrones—. Nunca he sido bueno para jugar Rummy, y por cada partida que perdía, me exigían que me quitara una prenda. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Si querían un stripper lo hubiesen contratado. Mi abuela me vio desnudo, ¿con qué cara voy a verla a ahora? No me siento capaz de volver a cohabitar con una mujer.

Se echó a reír, de entre todas las mentiras que había dicho, esa era la más grande de todas.

—_Puedes comenzar con mujeres feas para recobrar seguridad_ —sugirió chispita, acariciándole la cabeza con su pata.

Syaoran frunció el entrecejo, retorciendo la nariz plástica en forma de corazón de chispita.

—No hay mujeres feas, cariño, te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, sólo aquellas que no me gustan.

—_Te volviste un maldito inseguro desde que Hayami te abandonó, porque según ella eras aburrido._

Syaoran aventó dentro del cajón a chispita, la maldita osa de peluche vivía recordándoselo. Hayami Koshimisu había sido su novia de toda la vida, Syaoran no recordaba haberle sido infiel en sus trece años de relación, iban a casarse, Syaoran soñaba formar un hogar con ella hasta que la descubrió un día revolcándose con su representante después de una obra de teatro a la que Syaoran dijo que no asistiría porque tenía mucho trabajo. En realidad quiso darle una sorpresa, pero la sorpresa se la había llevado él.

De todos los bienes que compartían, Syaoran exigió nada más la custodia de chispita. No quería que Hayami se burlara de él con su puto representante por haberle fabricado un osito de felpa. Luego de tremenda desilusión amorosa, se mudó a Japón para liberar toda su lujuria reprimida durante tantos años. Todavía le daba pena reconocer que Hayami había sido la única mujer en su vida, hasta hace tres meses por supuesto, y ahora le daba pena reconocer que ya ni siquiera recordaba con cuántas había estado.

Ya no podía abandonar esa vida sin embargo, le gustaba divertirse sin compromiso alguno con las mujeres, sin comprometer su corazón principalmente. Hayami no había sido la única decepción en la vida de Syaoran. Su infancia fue una época que lo marcó de por vida. Syaoran tenía un apellido importante, creció rodeado de lujos, de atenciones por parte de los sirvientes; sus padres no obstante, nunca estuvieron cuando los necesitó.

Los conoció por sus renombres, Ieran Li, exitosa diseñadora; Hien Li, el empresario del siglo. Syaoran los veía más en televisión o en portadas de revistas que en su propia casa. Ahora, Ieran Li no era ni la sombra de la mujer altiva que Syaoran recordaba, su carrera como diseñadora se había ido a pique con la muerte de su padre. Entonces, eso le hizo suponer a Syaoran, que Ieran realmente amaba a Hien. Su madre se paseaba deprimida por toda la casa, en pantalones desgastados y camisetas deportivas que una vez le habían pertenecido a su padre. Él no sabía qué hacer o cómo consolarla porque sencillamente, no la conocía.

Se incorporó dirigiéndose a la regadera, había cumplido con la mayoría de compromisos en la empresa el día anterior. Pese a que su vida sexual era un completo desorden, Syaoran no se atrevía a descuidar la empresa que con tanto esfuerzo levantó su abuelo. El viejo Li había comenzado trabajando en un autocine, un día casi caído del cielo, le llegó su tiro de suerte. ¡Se ganó la lotería!

Syaoran se divertía mucho escuchando esa historia de los labios de su abuela, Jang. En aquellos tiempos ella vendía cigarros en el cabaret donde la conoció su abuelo, según Jang, había sido amor a primera vista. Syaoran creía en el amor, sólo que ese asunto no era para él. A excepción de Jang, nadie lo había amado realmente y dudaba mucho que en futuro conociera a una mujer sólo para él.

El concepto de esposa que Syaoran tenía, no distaba mucho de su propia percepción de Jang. Quería una Jang moderna en pocas palabras. Una mujercita suave y hogareña, nada pretenciosa, que tuviese la cena lista cuando él llegara a casa y que le calentara la cama por las noches. Eso y que cuidara muy bien de los hijos que tendrían, mínimo serían tres.

Pero claro, Syaoran ya no creía en toda esa mierda sentimentaloide. Hayami tomó cada uno de sus sueños y los arrojó sin paracaídas desde un rascacielos, todos murieron ese día al ser desplazados por la pequeña polla de su representante. Syaoran no quería más hijos, ni más esposa. En su vida sólo habría diversión hasta que se hiciera viejo y muriera en la cama de algún hotel de paso con una jovencita.

Su fortuna la donaría a instituciones benéficas, por lo menos, alguna fundación de buenas obras llevaría su nombre, el apellido Li quedaría inmortalizado.

Salió a los jardines a desayunar con Jang, como lo hacía todas las mañanas —si despertaba en su casa, por supuesto—. Sus dos mascotas, _Choco y Late_, le recibieron con estruendosos ladridos, meneando el pequeño rabo que no tenían. Eran dos magníficos ejemplares de Cocker Spaniel inglés, Syaoran los había comprado al llegar a Japón, ellos le ayudaron a superar su depresión. Pensándolo bien, su abuela y los perros eran los únicos que lo amaban.

Le dio una galleta a cada uno para que lo dejasen en paz, y una vez hubieron satisfecho sus necesidades de mimos, corrieron a echarse a los pies de Jang. Syaoran procedió a sentarse en la silla metálica con respaldo de rejilla, y robó un bollo de la canasta de pan.

—¿No vas a la oficina? —preguntó Jang, mirando los pantalones caqui y la camiseta azul informal de su nieto.

—No, me tomaré el día —contestó Syaoran, sirviéndose zumo de naranja.

—Sabes, querido, mis amigas se marcharon muy contentas el día de ayer.

—Me imagino —comentó Syaoran, sus intensas horas de gimnasio surtieron efecto con las viejitas.

—Nyla dice que quiere presentarte a su nieta —bebió un sorbo de café, permitiéndole observar a Syaoran sus largas uñas pintadas de rojo—. Pienso que es hora de que comiences una relación seria, o que por lo menos dejes de darle noticias que vender a los medios. Ahora _Rooteck Corporation, _es más famosa por su alocado heredero que por ser los líderes fabricantes en electrónica de consumo.

Syaoran esbozó una mueca, azorado.

—No, abuela. No pienso darte gusto en eso, y ni siquiera sueñes en presentarme a las nietas de tus amigas, no quiero formar enemistades entre familias por romperles el corazón.

Jang posó su mano blanca y arrugada en el antebrazo de Syaoran, desplegando el encanto de esos ojos rubíes que conquistaron a su abuelo.

—Una semana, Syaoran. Yomiko está de vacaciones nada más, tú podrías entretenerla.

Syaoran apartó el brazo, tomando la mano de Jang.

—Pues no, prefiero no salir con nadie una semana completa que salir con Yomika o como se llame.

Jang sonrió con malicia, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y relucientes. Syaoran supo que estaba en problemas, los ojos de Jang brillaban con el mismo fulgor incandescente de las llamas del infierno. Él nunca había estado ahí, pero se lo imaginaba, una semana de castidad se avecinaba en su futuro.

—Es un trato entonces —sentenció Jang—, no saldrás con nadie, ni tendrás rapiditos por ningún lado o te desheredo.

Syaoran bufó, se compraría unos calzoncillos de castidad. Jang a pesar de no haber ido a la universidad, sabía cómo cerrar un buen negocio. Pero era preferible eso, a ser pobre por el resto de su vida. _Mierda._

*.*.*

Sakura asomó la cabeza por la retahíla de personas que se apilaban frente al escritorio donde Naoko Yanagisawa, firmaba los primeros ejemplares de su libro "_Amante secreto_", perteneciente a la serie McDiarmin. Dos sentimientos contrastaban en su corazón es ese momento, felicidad por el éxito de Naoko y odio, porque Eriol nunca llegó a su cita.

Miró a su alrededor buscando una persona que quisiera discutir el libro con ella o hablar sobre el clima, pero la mayoría llevaban acompañantes. Intentó acercarse a Naoko pero algunas mujeres que querían expresarle su admiración se interpusieron en su camino. Ahora, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de ir al baño, pero si se movía de lugar, perdería su puesto en la fila. Apretó las piernas, fuerza de voluntad era lo único que necesitaba y la tenía.

—No te ves muy bien, estás roja —opinó un tipo a sus espaldas.

Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y se preguntó cómo sabía que ella estaba roja, si el utilizaba gafas oscuras. Se encogió de hombros, la vida le había enseñado que existían muchos misterios, podía ser que el hombre fuese su salvación ese día. Retrocedió un paso y se acercó a él susurrando—: necesito usar el baño.

El hombre levantó sus cejas castañas y sonrió en complicidad.

—Entonces ve, yo te guardo el lugar.

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron.

—¿De verdad?

El hombre asintió y ella no se lo pensó dos veces, salió de la librería y bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta dar con los baños de mujeres del centro comercial. Como no estaba dispuesta a mojar sus braguitas, empujó a una viejita y le pidió perdón a Dios, pero acaba de conocer a un ángel que la salvó de la humillación pública. No se orinaba en las braguitas desde que tenía seis años. Bueno, una vez lo había hecho a los ocho, pero eso fue porque esa noche estaba lloviendo y tenía miedo de levantarse de la cama. Recibió un castigo de una semana sin postre por ello.

Suspirando dejó correr el agua del váter, y fue directo a lavarse las manos. Se acomodó el bolso en el hombro, subiendo con toda tranquilidad por las escaleras eléctricas. La librería se veía menos abarrotada ahora que la observaba con objetividad. Buscó entre la fila al hombre de gafas oscuras y gorra azul haciendo juego con su camiseta. Lo encontró haciéndole señales para que se apresurara, sólo faltaban dos personas para que llegara su turno.

A Sakura le fue inevitable no fijarse en la perfecta altura del sujeto, en los músculos que se marcaban a través de su camiseta, y en su apuesto rostro a pesar de que prácticamente lo mantenía cubierto. Se mordió el labio. Quizá fuese un actor famoso y se escondía en un pequeño sitio como ese para pasar desapercibido por los paparazzis.

—Te lo agradezco mucho —dijo, metiéndose de nuevo a la fila. Un par de personas le lanzaron una mirada amonestadora que ella ignoró por completo, su conciencia estaba limpia de todos modos.

—De nada.

Sakura no se sentía cómoda con una respuesta tan escueta, a ella le fascinaba hablar y no lo había hecho por lo menos en dos horas.

—¿Y qué parte del libro fue tu favorita?

El sujeto se rascó la cabeza. Sakura descubrió que tenía un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo, no pudo descifrar su forma, apenas una línea oscura se asomó por la manga de su camiseta. Su mirada no evitó deslizarse hasta la cinturilla de sus vaqueros, donde la camisa se había levantado ligeramente. Piel bronceada y caliente fue lo que percibió.

Se sonrojó, su debilidad eran los hombres morenos y musculosos. Además, éste leía. Daisuke no leía, y era bajito. Apenas unos quince centímetros más alto que ella. Era un hecho bastante extraño, ya que Sakura creía que los guardaespaldas debían tener pinta de gorilas matones, pero Daisuke era tan tierno que sólo daban ganas de comérselo a besos. Raras veces sentía deseos de conocer su arma mortal, y no se refería a la que utilizaba para dispararle a los malos sino más bien, la que hacía gozar a las mujeres.

Soltó una exclamación horrorizada, tenía que pasar menos tiempo con Takesha.

—Creo que todo el libro es excelente, lo leí de un tiro. No pude soltarlo hasta saber quién era realmente el villano, pero me gustó bastante el desarrollo en la relación de los protagonistas, como Danna aceptó sus sentimientos por Alban —se cruzó de brazos—, lo único malo es que Danna tuvo que esperar diez años para que Alban saliera de prisión. Si yo fuese mujer, no esperaría tanto.

Sakura sonrió nerviosamente, empezaba a sudar.

—Sí, y-yo opino lo mismo.

—¿No esperarías tampoco a alguien por tanto tiempo? —preguntó sorprendido su acompañante.

—¿Qué? Oh, por supuesto que lo haría. Yo vivo esperando —respondió, evocando a su relación con Daisuke.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno —Sakura avanzó unos pasos adelante, sólo faltaba una persona—, mi novio viaja mucho por su trabajo. No nos vemos muy seguido.

—Ya, ¿nunca le has sido infiel? Te has de sentir bastante desatendida.

Sakura sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Tragó pesado admirando los dedos largos del hombre, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Él ni siquiera estaba coqueteando con ella.

—No, jamás —contestó no muy sinceramente. En esos momentos se preguntaba qué tan suaves serían esas manos sobre su piel desnuda.

—Lo imaginaba.

Él la empujó hasta el escritorio y Sakura saludó por fin a Naoko, discutieron fugazmente el libro, además de acordar una cita para almorzar la próxima semana y le cedió el lugar a su ángel acompañante.

—Oye, ¿puedes agregar una pequeña dedicatoria con mi nombre? Así mi abuela creerá que lo he leído.

Naoko rió firmando el libro.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué quieres que diga?

—Para Syaoran, mi mayor admirador.

A Sakura se le cayó el alma a los pies, y vio como Syaoran Li la pisoteaba. ¡Ella había estado fantaseando con ese asqueroso mujeriego! No podía ser. La indignación no le permitió moverse, siendo arrastrada a consecuencia hasta una cafetería cercana por Syaoran Li. Él casi la forzó a ordenar un pastel de queso y un frappuccino. Ella no quería comer, no le gustaban los dulces, sin embargo él amenazó con golpearla si no lo hacía.

En realidad, aquello sólo fue una absurda alucinación de Sakura para justificar que aceptó la invitación, pero ella prefería relatar así los hechos.

—Entonces, chispita —Syaoran dijo retirándose las gafas—. Comprendo que sólo nos hemos visto un par de veces, pero me han dicho que soy un hombre difícil de olvidar. ¿Cómo es que tú lo conseguiste tan fácil? —se inclinó colocándolo las manos en la mesa—. Debo empeñarme más para dejarte mi marca.

—Ya quisieras —musitó, apuñalando su pastel de queso.

Syaoran la dejó comer en paz, limitándose a observar sus redondas mejillas rosadas. La _chispita_ de carne y hueso, era una mujer de buen apetito. Se atrevió a ordenar una segunda porción de pastel de queso y le agregó un pie de manzana. Nunca había salido con una mujer que comiera tanto. Hayami por lo general, se alimentaba por el proceso de fotosíntesis y las mujeres con las que salía ultimadamente a puro alcohol. Era agradable estar en la mesa con una mujer que se alimentaba.

Las perlas falsas de chispita se mantenían en su cuello y su uniforme rosa chicle, llamaba la atención de todos los clientes. El escote le mostraba un busto pequeño, si ponía su mano semicerrada encima de uno de sus senos, probablemente lo abarcaría completo. Descendiendo en la inspección, sus piernas eran cortas, bonitas.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Sakura se sacó el tenedor de su pequeña boca, y lo miró con un par de esmeraldas relucientes.

—Sakura Misakura.

—Misakura —repitió Syaoran, era el apellido más gracioso que había escuchado en su vida. _Mi-Sakura—_, parece que no has comido en siglos.

Ella se sonrojó como una niña pequeña acusada de meterle dedo al pastel de cumpleaños antes de soplar las velitas.

—Y-yo —desvió la mirada al escaparate—, si es mucha la cuenta, puedo pagar la mitad.

—¿La mitad? —inquirió Syaoran levantando las cejas—, pero si yo no he ordenado nada.

Sakura infló sus mejillas, arrugando el entrecejo, ofreciéndole la mitad de su pie de manzana.

Syaoran lo aceptó sólo por molestar a chispita.

—También exijo la mitad del frappuccino.

Sakura remilgó haciendo un puchero. Maldito tacaño, aún nadando en dinero se atrevía a quitarle el alimento a los pobres. Le dieron ganas de escupir lo que restaba del frappuccino pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, no quería demasiada de su saliva mezclándose con la de Li.

—Me dijiste que tenías novio —comentó el castaño saboreando el frappuccino de la discordia—. ¿Sabías que las ventajas de tener novio es precisamente que no pagas por la comida?

—Estamos ahorrando, por eso casi siempre comemos en casa —respondió Sakura jugando con la correa de su bolso.

—¿Vas a casarte? —preguntó con sorna Li.

—Sí —soltó eufórica chispita.

Syaoran se atragantó, imaginándose al novio de la chica de bonito cabello castaño… Así que esas pecas en su naricilla, ya tenían dueño. Chispita era una mujer prohibida. Como le encantaba a él lo prohibido, pero a simple vista, se notaba que Sakura era una mujer que se hacía respetar. Perfecto.

—Se para mí una semana —propuso Syaoran.

Sakura se cubrió los pechos escandalizada. Syaoran se lo pensó mejor, quizá no fue la mejor forma de hacer la petición.

—Quiero decir, que trabajes conmigo por una semana.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —cuestionó desconfiada, sin descubrirse los pechos.

—Espantarme a las mujeres —gimió Syaoran.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Por qué? No me digas que te volteaste o te estás recuperando de alguna lesión… Tú sabes —susurró señalando sus pantalones con la cabeza—, de aquella índole.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —negó Syaoran metiendo las manos debajo de la mesa. Chispita le escrutó desconfiada—. Puedo mostrártelo si quieres.

—Ni de broma.

Syaoran frunció el entrecejo. Esa mujer era imposible.

—¿Aceptas o no?

—Depende de cuánto ofreces y si logras acomodarte a mis horarios.

—Eso podemos arreglarlo —opinó Syaoran dejando a la vista sus manos—, repórtate enferma. Te necesito a mi lado todo el día. Las veinticuatro horas.

—No puedo hacer eso —chilló Sakura—, adoro mi trabajo y si me descubren me despedirán. Aparte ni siquiera has dicho cuánto vas a pagarme, no sé si de verdad, valdrá la pena el sacrificio.

Syaoran se rascó la barbilla. Una mujer como Misakura Sakura, querría algo más que dinero. Si la estudiaba mejor, parecía una pequeña niña esperando un montón de dulces. Su novio posiblemente fuese un tipo atento, cariñoso y cursi. Todo lo romántico posible para mantener feliz a esa extraña criatura salida de un bosque encantado.

—Si me espantas a todas las mujeres por una semana, cumples mis caprichos y haces todo lo que yo diga para no aburrirme, cubriré los gastos de tu boda en el _Crystal Palace_.

Los ojos de Sakura se encendieron. Ni en sus sueños ella y Daisuke podrían costear una boda en el Crystal Palace. La oferta se escuchaba tentadora.

—Incluye una gran limusina para ese día y firmamos el contrato.

Syaoran sonrió, agarrando la pequeña mano que chispita ofrecía.

—Bien, trato hecho.

*.*.*

—Entonces, ¿qué hacías en la clínica con Li? —gritó Eriol afuera de los vestidores para damas. Él se había retrasado por unos asuntos pendientes en la oficina, y cuando llegó al centro comercial, Sakura estaba en consulta con el médico privado de la familia Li.

—Ya te lo dije —vociferó Sakura, luchando por meterse un pantalón talla cuatro. Comió demasiados pastelitos esa mañana—, Li me propuso hacerme una inseminación para tener un hijo suyo y acepté. Luego lo consultaré con Daisuke, no es la gran cosa.

Erio asomó la cabeza por los vestidores, echando un vistazo debajo de las puertas hasta dar con los pequeños pies de duende de Sakura.

—¿Estás loca, verdad? Dime que estás mintiendo —suplicó Eriol. No era la primera vez que Sakura cometía una locura, pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

—No, es la verdad —murmuró, luchando con la cremallera. ¡Tenía barriga, por Dios!—. Estaba enojada porque me dejaste plantada y luego apareció él diciendo que necesitaba tener un hijo lo antes posible porque su abuela quería desheredarlo. Vi la oportunidad y la aproveché. Li me pagará una buena pensión de por vida por prestarle mi vientre.

—Pues tú no vas a tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio —gruñó Eriol, sacando a relucir los excesivos valores moralistas de su familia—. En este momento voy a exigirle que se case contigo. Ninguna de mis hermanas enfrentará sola un embarazo… y que no sueñe en quitarte luego al niño, no lo permitiré. ¿Le firmaste algún contrato?

Sakura salió del vestidor con el disfraz de elfo que utilizaría la próxima semana, cuando regresara de su incapacidad laboral.

—Sí, pero no dice nada sobre entregarle al niño —se miró de perfil en el espejo—. Sólo especificamos que tendremos sexo cuando él quiera, dice que le excitan las embarazadas.

Eriol se alborotó el cabello.

—Es broma, ¿cierto?

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Obvio, sólo pensé que sería una buena forma de vengarme de ti por dejarme plantada, pero sí he firmado un contrato con Li —levantó el puño, haciendo una mueca de guerrera—. Me pagará para que lo mantenga alejado de las mujeres por una semana. ¿Qué te parece? Disfrutaré mucho truncándole sus fantasías sexuales.

Eriol suspiró, apoyándose en la pared.

—Mierda, esta vez sí te la creí. Es como la vez que fuimos a las vegas y te casaste con…

—¡Shhh! —siseó espantada Sakura, cubriéndole la boca con ambas manos—. Cállate, sólo estuvimos casados por tres días. ¡Ni siquiera pasó nada!

—Según tú —aseguró Eriol—, porque tu ex-maridito afirma otra cosa.

—¡Que no! Maldito Riu. Tú tuviste la culpa por presentármelo. Además —bajó la voz, cuidando que nadie más los escuchase—, siempre he sido novia de Daisuke. Él cree que soy virgen, y lo soy. ¡Tengo pruebas! Nunca lo engañé realmente.

—Pero…

—¡Fin del asunto! Soy una mujer soltera. No divorciada —gritó formando una equis con sus brazos.

—¡Sakura, te ves tan kawaii con ese traje!

Ambos confidentes miraron a la mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos amatistas que corría en su dirección.

—¡Tomoyo! ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Sakura modelando su traje.

Eriol fue deslumbrado por el brillo en los ojos de la amiga de Sakura. Era una mujer realmente preciosa, con piernas largas y caderas abundantes. Se relamió los labios admirando su busto generoso.

—Sí, me encanta —Un par de lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos de Tomoyo—. Veo que estás creciendo, dentro de poco no me necesitarás para hacer las compras.

Sakura dio un saltito, abrazando a la que consideraba su hermana mayor.

—No estés triste, Tomoyo. Siempre podrás asesorarme con la vestimenta de los bebés que tendré.

—No sabes lo cerca que has estado de asesorarla —comentó Eriol, mirándose las uñas.

Tomoyo le sonrió al oji-azul, mirando a Sakura meterse de nuevo en el vestidor.

—Sakura siempre me habla mucho de ti, supongo que eres Eriol.

—Así es, Eriol Hiraguizawa —se presentó enderezándose—. ¿Y tú eres?

—Tomoyo Kagura.

—Bueno Tomoyo, en vista de que tenemos muchas cosas en común, ¿qué te parece si saliendo de aquí, vamos por un café?

Tomoyo sonrió coquetamente, haciendo ondear la falda azul de su vestido.

—Me encantaría pero, soy casada.

—Y yo soy abogado —bromeó Eriol.

Tomoyo reprimió una risita, hace mucho que un hombre no flirteaba con ella. Sin embargo, había algo que siempre derrotaba hasta al más insistente.

—Tengo un hijo de tres años.

Eriol deslizó su mirada por el cuerpo curvilíneo de Tomoyo.

—No se te nota.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron como platos. Sonrojada cubrió su abdomen con su bolso, su marido no opinaba lo mismo que Eriol. Kai vivía repitiéndole que estaba fuera de forma.

—¡Chicos, definitivamente, compraré éste! —exclamó Sakura, entregándole el disfraz a la dependienta.

Sin saber lo que había sucedido con sus amigos, los cogió de la mano a ambos y se los llevó hasta el mostrador.

—¡Me casaré en el Crystal Palace! —chilló.

—Pero dijiste que no podías pagarlo —replicó Tomoyo.

Sakura movió las cejas de manera sugestiva.

—Es una larga historia, querida.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —intervino Eriol—. Yo invito las pizzas, esta será una loca reunión adolescente.

Sakura se carcajeó siendo la más joven del grupo. Eriol y Tomoyo, rondaban ya los treinta.

* * *

****Continuará****

Les agradezco una infinidad sus comentarios. Muchas gracias. :) A ver qué les pareció el trato de los SS. Yo sé que Syaoran está loco, pero espero que comprendan por qué le dice _chispita_ a Sakura. ¿Notaron los colores de su osita? Por cierto, el libro que se menciona, no existe, que yo sepa, verdad. xD


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es de mi autoría_**.**

* * *

**Cómo ligarte sin querer a un millonario.**

**Capítulo 3: **_Tan malo como creí._

* * *

Sakura salió de su casa arrastrando una pesada maleta escaleras abajo, el chofer de Li estaba apresurándola desde ventanilla del copiloto. Maldito viejo, probablemente Li había dado órdenes explícitas de hacerla sufrir por censurar los roces íntimos en el contrato.

De acuerdo, alucinaba. Li no le pidió nada que no fuese espantarle a las mujeres. Ella tenía preparados buenos argumentos para negarse a tener sexo con él, pero no se vio en necesidad de utilizarlos y estaba decepcionada. No por la falta de acoso por parte de Li, sino porque sus excelentes argumentos quedarían encajonados de por vida.

Una rueda de su maleta quedó atascada en una grieta, impidiéndole avanzar. Sin mirar atrás, tiró con fuerza, escuchando un gruñido quejumbroso. Su maleta fue desatascada antes de lo debido y ella casi cae al piso a consecuencia del esfuerzo innecesario.

—¡Oh, Dios. Perdón! —exclamó, girando a disculparse con el buen samaritano que le había sacado de problemas.

Los cabellos castaños claros del hombre, relucieron como la miel debajo de la luz de una farola. Él sonrió amablemente, retirándose la mano de la nariz.

—No fue nada, señorita. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —farfulló Sakura, sacudiendo sus manos y tratando de recordar dónde había visto a ese hombre anteriormente—. No suelo agradecer con golpes a las personas.

—Claro, lo sé —admitió, ajustándose las gafas—. Aunque siempre que la veo parece estar en problemas.

—¡Ya lo recuerdo! —chilló la esmeralda, abalanzándose a abrazar al sujeto—. No tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle la última vez, yo…

Las acciones de Sakura fueron truncadas antes de cumplir su propósito, siendo envuelta por unos brazos jóvenes y realmente peligrosos. Su espalda se estrelló contra un torso duro cubierto únicamente con una delgada camiseta blanca. Tragó saliva.

—¿Te está molestando?

—No se alarme, joven —afirmó sin inmutarse el mayor—. Me alegro que ya este cuidando de su novia. ¿Cómo sigue ese tobillo?

Sakura se miró el pie, calzado en unos brillantes tacones rojos.

—Muy bien, s-señor Kinomoto —tartamudeó, pegándole un codazo en el abdomen a su falso protector.

—Me alegra —dijo metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿De qué habla, qué te sucedió en el tobillo? —preguntó Syaoran levantando la maleta de Sakura.

El golpe de chispita no le dolió en absoluto, ella era una presa fácil para los maleantes. Cosa que le preocupó, porque vivía en una zona bastante insegura.

—El mes pasado me caí de una escalera en el trabajo, y el señor Kinomoto me llevó al hospital —explicó sonrojada.

Syaoran alzó una ceja.

—Ah, sí —agarró a Sakura del brazo, y miró a Kinomoto—. Gracias por ayudarla. Vámonos.

Sakura no protestó, despidiéndose del señor Kinomoto con una sonrisa. Subió al auto y suspiró mirando por la ventanilla.

—¿Te gusta ese tipo? —preguntó Syaoran, chispita viajaba montada en una nube desde su encuentro. Probablemente metió la pata interrumpiéndolos, pero sus remordimientos no duraron mucho. Ella podría tener su aventura con un hombre mayor la próxima semana, cuando ya no trabajara para él.

—¡No! —gritó escandalizada Sakura—. Es sólo que me agrada. No comprendo cómo siendo un hombre tan amable, terminó casado con mi detestable jefa.

Syaoran cerró los ojos, reclinándose en el asiento.

—Tal vez ella sea diferente con él —opinó—. Tal vez.

Él nunca vio a sus padres interactuando entre ellos, así que tampoco comprendía cómo funcionan los matrimonios. Esperaba descubrirlo casándose con Hayami, pero ahora no le interesaba más el tema.

Sakura salió de su ensoñación, frunciendo el entrecejo, sacudiendo a Li por los hombros para que no se quedara dormido.

—Si tú estabas en el auto, ¿por qué no bajaste a ayudarme con mi maleta? —reclamó, arrodillándose en el asiento. Li continuaba ignorándola.

Syaoran abrió un ojo, echándole un vistazo al escote de Sakura. Se arrepintió. No veía un sujetador con estampados de _Hello Kitty_ desde que era adolescente. Bueno, por lo menos la gata vestía de diablilla sexy, guiñando un ojo. Sonrió, hundiéndose en el asiento.

—¿Ya cenaste?

La pregunta de Li a Sakura le pareció estúpida. ¡Eran las diez de la noche! Obviamente ya había cenado y mucho.

—Sí —refunfuñó dejando de sacudirlo. El hombre se notaba cansado.

—Wei, detén el auto —ordenó—. Misakura bajará a conseguirme una hamburguesa.

—¡¿Qué! No soy tu sirvienta.

—Boda. Contrato. —murmuró Syaoran.

El auto se aparcó y Wei miró por el retrovisor a la joven esmeralda.

—Dame dinero —masculló entre dientes.

—En mi bolsillo tengo cambio, toma lo que quieras —indicó Syaoran, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Sakura fue consiente de unos marcados abdominales a través de la camiseta blanca. En el asiento yacía arrugada una corbata azul y una camisa celeste. Li probablemente regresó al trabajo después de llevarla a firmar el contrato con su abogado. Por eso su cambio de ropa, el cansancio y el retraso en pasar a recogerla.

Metió la mano cuidadosamente en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, extrayendo un billete de baja denominación. Refunfuñó saliendo disparada del auto, ni loca metía su mano ahí de nuevo. Ni modo. Esa noche invitaría ella. Todo por no rozar otra vez el muslo de Li.

—Disculpe la intrusión, joven Syaoran —dijo Wei observando a la castaña entrar en un establecimiento de comida rápida dando grades zancadas, empujando con disimulo a un niño que se le atravesó en el camino—. ¿Quién es la señorita?

—Sólo es parte de un juego entre Jang y yo —respondió divertido Syaoran—. Se llama Sakura Misakura, y como puedes ver, no es del tipo de mujer con el que suelo relacionarme, así que despreocúpate.

—Pero a usted le sucede algo más, usualmente prefiere manejar y prescindir de la compañía de un chofer a estas horas.

Syaoran suspiró, contrariado.

—Hayami se presentará en la ciudad la próxima semana.

—¿Quién es ella? —interrumpió Sakura, asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

Syaoran dio un respingo.

—¡Maldición mujer! Me asustaste.

—Debe ser lo sucia que tienes la conciencia —masculló desviando la mirada. Ella era una persona extremadamente sensible a los gritos. Tuvo que aspirar aire por la nariz, para reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir—. Sólo regresé a preguntar si te gusta el queso.

Syaoran se inclinó, abriéndole la puerta.

—Ya no quiero nada. Mueve el culo y siéntate.

A Sakura le tembló el labio inferior por la furiosa mirada ámbar sobre ella.

—No es necesario —se retiró del auto, alzando dignamente el rostro—. Tomaré un taxi.

Hizo una señal al vehículo amarillo que se aproximaba, esperando que Syaoran la detuviese, pero a cambio vio el auto de éste incorporándose al tráfico.

—Li…—susurró recomponiéndose—. ¡Syaoran Li!

Sus intentos sin embargo fueron en vano. El falso playboy la dejó abandonada en el centro de Tokio a una hora peligrosa para una señorita decente y lo peor, no conocía su dirección.

*.*.*

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior disculpándose con el amable taxista que atendió a su llamado. Con temor a ser agredida de cualquier forma que fuese posible, entró corriendo a refugiarse en los baños del establecimiento más cercano. Bajó la tapa del retrete y por poco se sienta a llorar de cólera, pero el lugar estaba demasiado sucio.

Arrastró sus finos tacones rojos de diseñador que Daisuke le regaló en su cumpleaños, y se enjuagó el rostro en el lavabo. Descartó una toalla de papel y se retocó el rímel. Syaoran Li no la vería derrotada. Encontraría su maldita mansión de pecado y lo torturaría toda la noche para que no pudiese dormir. Se preguntaba qué había cambiado el humor de su _jefe_ tan repentinamente, estaba cansado y alterable lo entendía, muchas veces ella se sentía de esa manera pero no se desquitaba con los inocentes.

El pequeño bolso que sostenía debajo del brazo, comenzó a vibrar. Por un momento, la embargó un atisbo de esperanza. Quizá Syaoran se había arrepentido de sus malévolas acciones, regresando a buscarla para redimirse.

—¡Syaoran! —respondió, deslizándose en una butaca con una lámpara de araña oscilando arriba de su cabeza. Pegó los ojos al escaparate en busca de su automóvil negro.

—¿_Syaoran? No amor, tu amante llamará más tarde. En este momento creo que es mi turno_ —Daisuke rió desde el otro extremo de la línea.

A Sakura se le erizó el pelo de la nuca, permitiendo que el móvil se le resbalara de la mano. ¡Daisuke!

—E-es sólo el… Un cliente —se excusó la castaña.

—_Ya lo sé, cariño. No es la primera vez que me contestas de esta manera. ¿Falta mucho para que salgas del trabajo?_

—Es de madrugada en Londres, ¿no? ¿Por qué esperaste hasta hoy para llamarme?

—_Trabajo, Sakura. Sabes que el señor Yamada descansará hasta que la muerte lo reclame. No he dormido desde que llegamos, es la primera vez que me deja en paz porque está bastante entretenido con una jovencita. Me ofrecieron a su amiga pero estoy demasiado cansado para tocarla._

—Mucho cuidado con lo que haces, Daisuke —Una punzada de celos se apoderó de ella, obligándola a comerse una patata frita que encontró sobre la mesa. Luego se arrepintió.

—_No sería capaz de engañarte, Sakura. Es más, quería hablarte respecto al tema, sólo faltan tres meses para la boda y pienso que ya no vale la pena esperar._

—¿A qué te… te refieres exactamente? —susurró recostándose en la mesa para ocultar su sonrojo de los comensales.

—_Vamos amor, lo sabes. Ya somos adultos, estamos comprometidos, es justo que nuestra relación pase a niveles más íntimos; soy hombre, tengo necesidades y no pienso recurrir a métodos alternativos para satisfacerlas. En cuánto regrese, lo resolveremos. _

El desasosiego que le dejó la llamada de Daisuke, la impulsó a telefonear a Tomoyo. Lamentablemente su detestable y huraño marido fue quien respondió. Kai se negó a comunicársela alegando estar ocupadísimos en su cama matrimonial. Orillándola a soportar los gruñidos de Eriol dictándole la dirección de Li.

Hiraguizawa había puesto el grito en el cielo, en cuanto se enteró de que viviría con Li una semana. Aunque gritaría más si se enterase de lo que acababa de decirle Daisuke.

Para cuando llegó a la mansión Li, eran las once de la noche. Unos perros atravesaron el jardín con sus orejas flotando en el viento para recibirla. Syaoran venía despreocupadamente tras ellos con una caja de galletas en la mano. Sakura entrecerró los ojos, mirando su maleta todavía afuera de la casa. ¿Sería que Li planeaba despedirla?

—Nos encontraste —Syaoran sonrió.

Sakura levantó su naricilla con el orgullo de una niña rica.

_Choco y Late_ se tomaron su tiempo para olisquear los pies de Sakura y después trotaron muy dignos detrás de su dueño, ignorándola por completo.

—Vamos, te mostraré tu habitación —recogió la maleta del piso—. A menos que prefieras dormir conmigo.

—Primero dormiría en una cama de clavos.

—Entonces te llevaré una sábana al cuarto de torturas.

Sakura lo siguió suspirando. No quería escuchar nada acerca de dormir con hombres esa noche. El vestíbulo estaba a oscuras, sólo las uñas de los perros repiqueteaban en los perlados pisos de mármol. Ascendieron por una doble escalera alfombrada, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones del lado izquierdo.

Sakura notó la extraña mirada ámbar cuando los perros tomaron el rumbo equivocado.

—Traidores —musitó el castaño, frenando su marcha para que Sakura caminara adelante.

Ella dio un traspié con una mesita, abrazando el jarrón de la superficie para que no cayera al piso. Syaoran la admiró desfilar por el angosto pasillo con unos pequeños shorts de mezclilla y un top de seda rojo haciendo juego con sus zapatos. No la definía como una mujer exuberante pero tenía su gracia. Era bastante tonta. Abandonarla en el centro sólo fue una prueba de actitudes e inteligencia. Aunque siendo sincero, estaba disgustado por la visita de Hayami a la ciudad.

—Está es tu habitación —indicó, señalando con la cabeza una puerta blanca con el pomo dorado.

Sakura tragó saliva acercándose. Había conocido mansiones elegantes, pero ninguna como la de Li.

Ella lo miró, asustada y a Syaoran le centellearon los ojos diabólicamente.

—Recuérdame por qué debo quedarme aquí.

Syaoran apoyó la espalda en la pared, cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

—Porque si intento escapar de noche, tendrás que detenerme o ir conmigo para que no ligue con ninguna rubia —le guiñó un ojo, enderezándose—. Si te da hambre, la cocina esta abajo. _Choco y Late_ nunca descansan, ellos te guiarán si te pierdes. Sólo chifla si los necesitas… ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Sakura cayó en la broma, llevándose los dedos a la boca. Levantó sus labios rosados y sopló, quedando avergonzada frente al castaño por el sonido sordo que emitió.

Syaoran echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo entre dientes. La encantadora boquita de chispita, era inútil.

—Mi habitación es la de al lado —avanzó, intimidándola con su altura—. Mañana te contaré con más tranquilidad por qué hemos exorcizado la casa un par de veces.

Sakura se apresuró a detenerlo sosteniéndolo del brazo. Frunció el entrecejo presionando su piel para medir la tonificación de semejantes músculos. Por alguna razón, se sintió gorda al instante. El cuerpo de Li no evidenciaba ni un gramo de grasa, en cambio ella tenía barriga y era pequeña. Apenas le llegaba hasta los hombros con tacones.

—Es mentira, ¿verdad? —susurró.

Syaoran le acarició la cabeza igual que a sus mascotas.

—No.

La treta para que Sakura dejara de mirarlo con rencor, funcionó. Pero ahora sus bonitos ojos verdes reflejaban temor. Mucho mejor.

*.*.*

Nadeshiko Kinomoto entró en la habitación de su hija Meiko, de seis meses de edad, acompañada de su esposo. La cogió en brazos y se sentó en la silla mecedora junto a la ventana. Meiko y Fujitaka eran el regalo más grande que la vida le había dado después de una infancia atestada de sufrimiento creciendo al lado de su abuelo.

Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella tenía seis años. Desde entonces sus sonrisas se apagaron. Fujitaka y ella fueron novios estando en el instituto, pero mientras viviese bajo el techo de Masaki Amamiya sabía nunca sería feliz.

Con tan sólo quince años de edad, decidió escapar con su novio que trabajando como profesor, ganaba lo suficiente para mantenerla hasta que terminara la preparatoria y pudiese conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo. Nadeshiko tenía grandes planes para su vida, pero todos ellos fueron truncados cuando Masaki la forzó a regresar con él en base a amenazas contra el hombre que ella amaba.

Lo abandonó con todo el dolor de su alma, y los tiempos más oscuros se cernieron sobre ella. Masaki murió seis años después y Nadeshiko se sintió liberada. En nombre de aquel amor que ella perdió mudándose a España, regresó a Japón con el único propósito de ayudar a las personas a encontrar el amor de su vida. Así nacieron las agencias de citas Lovely y sus filiales.

Fujitaka se arrodilló junto a la silla, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de su esposa, mientras acariciaba la cabecita castaña de su hija. Meiko había heredado la piel lechosa de su madre, y los ojos grises de su abuela materna. Fujitaka adoraba a sus dos mujercitas, y conociendo el duro pasado de Nadeshiko se había prometido protegerlas con su vida. No la perdería otra vez, a ninguna de las dos.

—Sabes, hoy me encontré con la jovencita Sakura.

Nadeshiko se tensó, presionando contra su pecho a Meiko.

—¿Sí, y qué sucedió? —preguntó, señalándole el firmamento a su pequeña que había abierto los ojos.

—Pues nada, creo que estaba mudándose con su novio porque llevaba consigo una maleta —suspiró, apreciando a su esposa dándole de amamantar a su hija—. Parece un buen muchacho.

—Bien por ella —musitó.

Fujitaka se puso de pie, acariciando con el pulgar el hombro de Nadeshiko.

—Voy a prepararte el baño.

—No, estoy muy cansada. Iré directo a la cama.

Él se inclinó a besar a la niña, fijando su mirada en los cristalinos ojos de su esposa.

—Querida...

Nadeshiko negó con la cabeza.

—No lo digas, lo sé.

*.*.*

Sakura salió del baño con un manto de vapor a sus espaldas. ¡Nunca se había duchado en una tina! Se miró los dedos completamente arrugados por el tiempo que pasó sumergida en el agua y sonrió, deshaciéndose de su albornoz frente al espejo.

Tenía una semana para perder un par de kilos. Podía hacerlo.

Luego iría con Tomoyo a pedir un par de consejos sobre la primera vez y estaría lista física y sicológicamente. Se preguntaba qué tan sexy sería para los hombres, muy poco tal vez, porque Li que era todo un experto en mujeres, no le había hecho ninguna insinuación.

Torció el gesto decepcionada de sí misma. No necesitaba los elogios de ése sin vergüenza para sentirse atractiva, con que a Daisuke le gustara su cuerpo, suficiente. Sacó su pijama de la maleta y se sentó en el borde de la cama a observar la habitación. ¡Era igual de grande que su casa! Bueno, quizás exageraba un poco, pero vaya que era ostentosa.

Se enfundó con las prendas de algodón, sobresaltándose por el ruido del teléfono de su habitación. Dudó unos momentos en contestar, pero al percibir la insistencia del timbre, levantó el auricular.

—¿Sí?

—¿_Sakura?_

—¿Li, qué haces llamando a estas horas?

—_Perdón, pensé que llamaba a la línea caliente… Ya sabes, sexo telefónico_.

Sakura soltó una exclamación, indignada.

—_Pero aprovechando que una mujer está del otro lado, por qué no me dices lo que llevas puesto._

—¡No te hablaré de mis pijamas de ovejitas! —protestó sonrojada.

—_¿No? Pues, intentemos con la ropa interior. _

—¡Su ausencia no debe importarte!

Sin querer, Sakura ya le había revelado muchos detalles a Syaoran. Ahora sólo restaba constatarlo.

—_Tengo problemas para dormir, Chispita. Tráeme un vaso con leche._

—No voy a llevarte nada. —Sakura se acurrucó en la cama, envolviéndose con la sábana.

—_Es parte del contrato, querida. Obedece o te largas de mi casa a dormir en el jardín, donde están enterrados mis antepasados. _

Sakura atendió la orden sin rechistar. Los fantasmas no eran sus entidades favoritas. Cuando era niña y temía en las noches por las historias de terror que contaban sus compañeras antes de dormir, se escurría al dormitorio de los chicos y se acomodaba en la cama con Daisuke. A su lado sentía que nada podía sucederle y así era. Él la abrazaba en sueños, envolviéndola con su ternura para que lograse descansar tranquila.

Daisuke tenía razón. Hace mucho que no dormían juntos. Con la variante de que no dormirían sino que más bien, retozarían. Él se molestaría mucho si llegase a enterarse de sus tratos con Li. Su novio no era celoso, pero no le agradaría la idea de saberla durmiendo en la casa de un sexy pervertido.

Se mordió el labio inferior, cruzando el umbral de la cocina. Apagó la linterna que sostenía y marchó directo al frigorífico. Se frotó los brazos buscando la botella de leche y obtuvo además, un yogurt de cereza.

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió una armoniosa voz femenina.

Sakura cerró escandalosamente la puerta del frigorífico, clavando su mirada de horror en una mujer comiendo pastel de chocolate en el mostrador con una raída camiseta negra cubriendo su delicada figura. Sakura no le calculó más de cuarenta años.

—No me respondas —Ella ondeó su mano en un gesto desinteresado y se limpió la nariz con un kleenex usado—. Seguramente eres una de las mujerzuelas de mi hijo. Aunque nunca trae a ninguna a dormir con él. Debes importarle mucho.

—¡Soy su empleada! —chilló Sakura.

La supuesta madre de Syaoran, se soltó a llorar.

—¿Así les dicen ahora? ¿No has considerado la idea de dejar ese tipo de empleo? Eres joven, te ves un poco tonta pero creo que aún es tiempo de salir adelante. Las mujeres como tú perjudican muchos matrimonios, pero la culpa quizás sea de los padres por no educar bien a sus hijos —dejó los restos de pastel en el fregadero—. Si la leche es para Syaoran, te aconsejo que se la sirvas fría.

—Espere señora, yo no…

Ieran Li, le acarició rápidamente la mejilla pasando a su lado.

—Sé que mi hijo es bueno, pero no permitas que te utilice. En cuanto puedas, búscate otra vida. Suerte.

Sakura abrió el yogurt y se lo bebió de un sorbo. ¡La mamá de Li pensaba que era prostituta! Por otro lado, la señora se veía muy melancólica y estaba llorando. Sintió la obligación de informarle a Syaoran de inmediato. Preparó la leche con miel para endulzar el amargo corazón del ambarino y se encontró tentada en agregarle veneno, pero las fechorías las reservaría para otra noche.

Corrió de regreso a la habitación sin ninguna protección canina como Li le había asegurado y entró sin tocar. Para su buena suerte, la pieza estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Alumbró con su linterna los rincones evitando ser atacada por las espaldas y divisó a Li acostado en la cama.

La sonrisa malévola que él le envió junto con su torso desnudo brillando bajo la luz que se fundió al enfocarlo, provocaron que se le sonrosaran las mejillas. Le dio un sorbo grande al vaso con leche para enfriar su sistema y poder recitar algunas palabras que no elogiaran ese magnífico cuerpo.

Syaoran apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la cama y encendió una lámpara en su mesita de noche. Lo primero vio fueron dos puntos asomándose en el pecho de la camiseta celeste de Sakura. Ella había dicho la verdad, no llevaba ropa interior. Su mirada descendió a sus piernas, engrosándose en los muslos. En pijamas no estaba tan mal.

—Li —susurró Sakura, acercándose con cautela—, en la cocina me encontré con una señora… Creo que era tu madre y se veía bastante mal. Estaba llorando, deberías ir con ella.

El ámbar líquido de su mirada se convirtió en llamas que la calcinaron en medio de la habitación. Sakura pudo sentir el calor envolvente de su enojo. Ella comenzó a sudar como el vaso de leche que sostenía.

—No te pago para que me des consejos acerca de mi familia. Yo no te digo cómo tratar a los tuyos así que abstente de involucrarte con los míos.

La respuesta a Sakura le pareció bastante grosera. Ella sólo quería ayudar, sin embargo se forzó a insistir.

—Pero es tu madre, es un deber retribuirle los años que ella te dedicó cuando fuiste un niño. Imagino que en más de una ocasión ella corrió a consolarte por las noches cuando tenías miedo o besaba los golpes que te pegabas jugando. Es justo que tú le devuelvas un poco de ese cariño ahora que lo necesita.

Syaoran se puso de pie, arrojando la sábana al piso.

—Sal en este instante de mi habitación si no quieres que te borre ese bigote de leche con la lengua.

Sakura lamió la leche de sus labios, y pegó un grito cuando Syaoran la sacó a rastras de su habitación. Se quedó mirando la puerta algunos minutos. Las personas que tenía una familia no la valoraban realmente. Si Syaoran supiera lo que era crecer sin nadie a su lado, seguro lo comprendería.

*.*.*

Al salir del ascensor, Syaoran no sabía si reír o echarse a llorar. Miró por enésima vez la vestimenta de la tonta chica que contrató para espantarle a las mujeres, dándose cuenta de que se había tomado muy en serio su trabajo. Chispita vagaba por las oficinas de _Rooteck Corporation, _con una camiseta rosa informal que a los ojos de Syaoran transmitía un mensaje bastante vulgar estampado en el pecho:

"_Apoya los votos de castidad, este hombre lo ha hecho". _

_(Abajo del texto, se localizaba una flecha rosa neón apuntando a Syaoran)._

La ridícula indumentaria de Sakura era complementada por unos vaqueros blancos, sandalias plateadas, y unas grandes gafas solares de montura adornada con pedrería falsa. Syaoran se sentía caminar al lado de una burda imitación de _Barbie fashion fever. _

—¿Dónde traes al perro? —musitó, presionando el asa de su maletín ejecutivo.

Sakura lo miró con una gran sonrisa, hurgando en su bolso plateado, donde cargaba un sinfín de cátalos y revistas para novias. Las vacaciones patrocinadas por Li, le cayeron como anillo al dedo.

—Oh, _Puffy_ está en la estética. Lo recogeremos a la hora del almuerzo, querido.

Syaoran esperaba que la declaración fuese mentira. No quería un asqueroso perro Chihuahua temblando en su oficina. Los ojos saltones y el delgado cuerpo de esos animales lo ponían nervioso, eran tan frágiles que le hacían pensar que morirían en cualquier momento. Se ajustó la corbata y tragó saliva acercándose al escritorio de Saori.

La simpática asistente de cortos cabellos cobrizos, observó con desconfianza a Sakura, negando con la cabeza. La chica a pesar de irradiar inocencia en sus jóvenes rasgos, debía ser bastante astuta, era la primera vez que su jefe metía a una mujer _fácil_ en su oficina. Se le erizó el pelo de la nuca imaginando lo que harían una vez que las puertas de roble se cerraran.

Syaoran carraspeó, rodeando con el brazo los hombros de Sakura.

—Buenos días, Saori. Ésta es Sakura Misakura y estará con nosotros durante una semana, por favor, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírsela. Ella también estará a tus servicios.

Las finas cejas de Saori se curvaron.

—¿Es una becaria? —preguntó.

—No, es una prima que está de vacaciones y decidió que quiere aprender algo productivo de mí.

—En realidad soy… —Syaoran cubrió la boca de Sakura con su mano.

—Adicta al tabaco, pero ya le expliqué que en la oficina está prohibido fumar. Así que nada de cigarrillos.

Syaoran arrastró a Sakura hasta su oficina en contra de su voluntad, ganándose una dolorosa mordida de la castaña. Sacudió la mano, sentándola en un sofá lejos su escritorio.

—Te quedarás ahí —ordenó señalándola con el dedo índice—. No quiero escuchar ruidos, ni quejas y si tienes hambre, pídele a Saori que te traiga de comer. Si yo no me divierto, tú tampoco lo harás.

Sakura cruzó las piernas, retirándose las gafas.

—Por supuesto que te estás divirtiendo. Me dejaste como una adicta frente a tu asistente y como una obra de caridad frente a la recepcionista —bajó la mirada—. Me pregunto qué le habrás dicho al jefe de seguridad del edificio.

Syaoran gruñó, colocándose un auricular en la oreja. Se acomodó en su silla ergonómica y fijó su atención en el ordenador. Sakura no conseguiría conmoverlo con su actuación de niña inocente porque de eso no tenía un pelo. Se merecía que azotara con el látigo de su indiferencia por entrometida. Nadie absolutamente nadie, se involucraba en sus asuntos familiares. Tanto que ni a él mismo le interesaba resolverlos.

La hostilidad no era algo que se le diera bien a Sakura, no soportaba estar en la misma habitación con una persona que estuviese enojada con ella aunque éste fuese Syaoran Li. Durante el desayuno no le dirigió la palabra, y para animarlo un poco, decidió ponerse la ridícula camiseta que había comprado por casualidad el mes anterior en una rebaja callejera. Sin embargo, sólo consiguió enojarlo más.

Procuró concentrarse en el catálogo de invitaciones para la boda, pero la ansiedad estaba consumiéndola por dentro. Por el rabillo del ojo observó los movimientos precisos del ambarino atrás del escritorio. Respondió un par de llamadas sin dejar de teclear en el ordenador y Sakura admiró su tenacidad en el trabajo. Por lo menos sí se preocupa por el aspecto laboral de su vida, porque en lo demás, era un desastre.

Sin presentirlo, llegó al borde del escritorio y se agachó para no ser descubierta. Pensó rápidamente en una jugarreta que espantara su malhumor, pero no se le ocurrió nada útil. Lo miró una vez más, descubriendo que él la miraba también con una ceja levantada. Se sonrojó, abrazándose las rodillas y ocultando la cabeza.

—¿Me perdonas? —murmuró, deslizando una mano por la superficie del escritorio para encontrar la de Syaoran. Se sentía como la pequeña Sakura a la que todos regañaban por inquieta en el orfanato.

Syaoran sonrió por la expresión de cachorro moribundo de Sakura, pero tenía que ser estricto con ella si quería enseñarle a respetar su vida privada.

—No —sentenció liberándose de su tierno agarre.

Ella regresó al sofá con el rabo entre las patas y se colocó las gafas para no demostrar el escozor de sus ojos, odiándose por poseer un corazón tan sensible.

Syaoran la ignoró todo el día, incluso a la hora del almuerzo la envió a comer sola. Por la tarde se quedó dormida y en la noche se compadeció de ella, invitándola a cenar.

****continuará****


	4. Chapter 4

**Aunque el grupo CLAMP tenga todos los derechos legales sobre los personajes de CCS, en mi mundo surreal, Syaoran es mío. Y esta historia, también lo es.**

* * *

**Como ligarte sin querer a un millonario.**

**Capítulo 4:**_ Una beldad diferente I._

* * *

Las mañanas de Syaoran habían pasado de ser monótonas a extrañas y quizá un tanto incomodas. Había dejado de despertarse en una cama desconocida de hotel, soportando los dolores de cabeza por haberse excedido de copas para recibir los buenos días de labios de una misteriosa criatura que en esos momentos, se devanaba en el césped con sus mascotas.

Imágenes insanas le golpearon la mente. Chispita era una mujer ingrata y descarada. Se paseaba por su casa en shorts y camisolas de seda, probablemente sin sujetador y sin bragas. Un detalle que Syaoran no deseaba averiguar nunca. La castidad obligada le estaba orillando a fijarse en mujeres feas… De acuerdo, no es que Sakura fuese fea, pero no era su estilo de mujer.

Se movió en la silla, colocando un pie encima de su rodilla. Una de las sirvientas retiró los platos sucios de la mesa, y le sonrió de manera maliciosa mirándole la entrepierna. Syaoran se sonrojó al instante. ¡Demonios! Aquella mujer castaña lo había empalmado. Se levantó dispuesto a darse una ducha fría cuando escuchó el trote de los piececillos de Sakura. Volvió a sentarse. No le daría armas a la mujer para destruirlo.

Hacía unos días, había llegado a la conclusión que contratarla, fue el peor error de su vida. Al principio la consideró una chica tonta y sin gracia, pero ella le dio vuelta a su mundo en menos de una semana. Todas las mañanas lo recibía con una gran sonrisa adornada con sus verdes ojos expresivos. Se portaba bien mientras estaban en la oficina y se preocupaba porque tomara sus alimentos a la hora indicada.

Aunque Syaoran había notado que ella no comía mucho. Se preguntaba por qué, ya que Sakura no tenía problemas de sobrepeso. Sin embargo, su abuela le había dicho que toda novia sueña con estar jodidamente delgada el día de su boda.

—¡Li! —gritó Sakura, dando brincos hacia él.

A Syaoran se le acumuló la sangre del cuerpo en su órgano viril. Esa mujer no tenía compasión de nada ni de nadie. Comenzó a envidiar al novio de Sakura, porque el tal Daisuke no sólo tenía en ella un coño para follar, sino también una agradable y fiel compañía.

—¿Qué? —La voz timbró ronca a sus oídos.

Sakura se acurrucó a sus pies, colocándole las manos en las rodillas. Syaoran rogó porque el suceso fuese un espejismo, o que la silueta de Sakura adoptara forma de perro. Así podría apartarla de una patada y no pensar en lo que ella podría hacerle sentir si inclinaba la cabeza un poco más.

—Les agrado, ¿ya viste? —dijo ella, refiriéndose a Choco y Late—. Ayer mientras estabas en una reunión fui a una tienda de mascotas y les compré galletas —frunció el entrecejo—. ¿O crees que sólo me quieran por la comida?

—No lo creo —musitó el castaño. Él había entrenado a Choco y Late para que les desagradase toda mujer ajena a la familia, pero los traidores también cayeron en el hechizo de Sakura. ¡Hasta Jang estaba encantada con ella! A excepción de Ieran, por supuesto. Su madre pensaba que Sakura era una prostituta oportunista y Syaoran por diversión no había querido desmentirla.

—¡Qué bien! —Sakura se incorporó aplaudiendo con las manos sobre su cabeza y Syaoran gimió adolorido. Sus pequeños pechitos rebotaban bajo la tensa camisola color beige y el frío de la mañana hacía que se le marcaran los pezones.

—¿V-vas a desayunar? —preguntó Syaoran, abanicándose el rostro con el periódico.

La alegría de Sakura se esfumó de inmediato.

—No.

A Syaoran su respuesta le molestó.

—¿Por qué?

Sakura rodeó la mesa, sentándose en la silla más lejana con gesto infantil en el rostro.

—Estoy a dieta —confesó con desánimo.

Syaoran entornó los ojos y apoyando los codos en la mesa, recargó la mandíbula entre sus manos.

—Tú no necesitas hacer dieta.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Estoy gordita —replicó abochornada, apretándose los muslos con las manos. Eran demasiado gruesos y ni hablar de su vientre abultado.

Syaoran se sintió invadido por la cólera.

—¿Te ha dicho tu novio que estás gorda? Si es así, dile que puede irse a la mierda. No es correcto meterse con el peso de una mujer. No todas han nacido para tener una complexión delgada. A algunas les sienta mejor una cadera ancha y muslos de igual proporción.

—¿En serio?

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Y tú que le ves a una mujer?

Entonces, se encontró en un problema. No podía decirle a Sakura que desde que Hayami lo engañó, dejó de fijarse en el alma y sentimientos de las mujeres, adquiriendo la filosofía de que un coño era un coño.

—Un buen culo y buenas tetas —respondió, considerándose imbécil. La poca autoestima de Sakura que logró levantar con su ridículo discurso, volvía a arrastrarse por los suelos.

—Lo ves —gimoteó—. ¿Qué sucederá si Daisuke piensa lo mismo?

—Por Dios, mujer. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —suspiró Syaoran—. Eres guapa, ¿de acuerdo? Si tu novio dice lo contrario, tráelo conmigo. Yo le arreglaré los ojos.

Sakura se rió. No creía que Daisuke fuese tan debilucho como Li pensaba, pero le levantó los ánimos.

—¿Vas a comer ahora? —inquirió Syaoran, ofreciéndole una manzana verde del frutero.

—Creí que eran de plástico —puntualizó la castaña, ladeando el rostro.

—Es lo que les gusta comer a las muñecas como tú, ¿no? —Se puso de pie, tirando del brazo a una sonrojada Sakura—. Vamos a la cocina por comida de verdad.

La empujó para que ella caminara adelante y poder apreciar con libertad el contoneo de sus caderas. Cada vez entendía menos la preocupación de la castaña por su cuerpo. Él sería muy feliz con esos muslos suaves y gruesos enrollados a sus caderas. Chupando sus pequeños pechitos y mordiendo sus hombros estrechos… Sacudió la cabeza, estaba enfermo o era muy idiota por poner sus ojos en ella.

Sakura volteó a mirarlo y su gran sonrisa se desvaneció, notando con horror la evidencia de los pensamientos oscuros de Syaoran.

—E-eso es… —lo señaló con el dedo índice. Syaoran no se había sentido más avergonzado en su vida. Sakura le hizo descubrir esa mañana que dormir sin ropa interior dejaba de ser una opción—. E-eres asqueroso, pervertido.

Ella se echó a correr despavorida a su habitación, haciendo caso omiso del llamado de Jang. La anciana vio a su nieto resbalarse en las escaleras al perseguirla y decidió abordarlo. Mientras él se retorcía de dolor por su nariz hecha trizas, ella le golpeó la cabeza con su abanico.

—¿Qué le hiciste a la niña?

Syaoran gruñó masajeándose un futuro chichón.

—Esa tonta desconsiderada —masculló, sentándose en un escalón—. ¿Acaso su madre no le enseñó nunca cómo debe vestir en la casa de un extraño? ¿La has visto tú alguna vez?

Jang frunció los labios.

—Pues sí, le gusta usar ropa cómoda y pequeña cuando llega a casa.

—¡Pero está no es su casa! —protestó Syaoran—. ¡Es la mía! Lo único que ha hecho es dificultarme todavía más mi parte del trato.

Jang soltó una risita cómplice.

—Yo creo que hizo un buen trabajo anoche con esa zorra de Aiko.

—Abuela —le regañó Syaoran.

Sakura se echó al bolsillo a Jang en la cena de beneficencia que ofrecieron las empresas _Moushi _la noche anterior, espantándole a todas las mujeres que se acercaron a saludarlo. Sakura había tenido la osadía de presentarse como su novia embarazada y a las que tenían el atrevimiento de continuar acechándolo a pesar de eso, les decía que era un eyaculador precoz y que fue así como se quedó embarazada por accidente. También notó que los hombres lo miraron extraño cuando acudió a los orinales. La muy astuta quizá les había dicho que era portador de alguna enfermedad extraña.

En resumen, le había pagado a Sakura Misakura para que destruyera su reputación. Ninguna mujer querría acostarse con él después de aquello.

—No tengo pelos en la lengua—repuso Jang, extendiendo su abanico—. Recuerda que fui cabaretera. Entonces, ¿ya me vas a decir qué le hiciste?

—No es tu asunto —gruñó, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

La risita de su abuela le hizo hervir la sangre, por lo que tuvo que respirar muy hondo para no tirar la puerta de la castaña. —¿Sakura?

—Vete —gritó ella.

Syaoran se la imaginó cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada mientras lloraba. La mujer continuaba comportándose igual que una virgen adolescente. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que ella… No. Siendo ella una tentación para un hombre en apuros, el noviecito debió ponerle manos hace rato. Y no sólo él. No quería pensar en cuántas camas había estado Sakura anteriormente. Prefería quedarse con su concepto inocente de ella.

—Tú tuviste la culpa —le recriminó el castaño—. Me hiciste preguntas que no debías y yo te las respondí… Además, lo que sucedió es normal. Algunos hombres despertamos de esta manera.

—¿De verdad? —Su voz se escuchaba más cercana.

A Syaoran le divirtió visualizarla con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

—Sí —vaciló un momento—. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Probablemente.

—No me digas, ¿y qué necesitas para estarlo "seguramente"?

—Es sábado, sólo trabajas medio día. ¿No?

—Correcto —mintió. Él no trabajaba los sábados a menos que se tratase de un caso extraordinario. Pero si ella se sentía culpable por hacerlo perder su tiempo, mucho mejor.

—Yo quería pedirte permiso para faltar a la oficina y dejarte solo un momento. Necesito hacer algunas compras.

—¿Vas a tomar semejante riesgo?

—Oh, es necesario. Además confío en ti.

Syaoran recargó su frente en la puerta, dibujando círculos con el dedo en la superficie. Chaqueó la lengua antes de hablar.

—No sé, Chispita. Si me descuidas un par de horas lo más probable es que pierdas tu trabajo y la boda de tus sueños se irá por el caño.

—Es por lo que acaba de suceder —dedujo Sakura. Abrió la puerta y miró con decisión a Syaoran—. Necesitas que te echen una mano. Ven. —Y ella le tendió la suya.

Syaoran no se lo podía creer, ¡ella se le estaba ofreciendo! Inspeccionó ambos francos del pasillo antes de aceptar esa mano caritativa. Un polvito rápido no le caería mal. Así podría sacársela de la cabeza y quedaría satisfecho. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Sakura lo atrajo a su cuerpo de un tirón salvaje. Se sintió emocionada y poderosa. Jamás pensó que podría dominar a un hombre con semejante fuerza física. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando Syaoran le colocó las manos en la cintura, presionándole las costillas con los dedos y rozándole el borde de los senos con el pulgar. Fluctuó por la precipitación de lo acontecido.

¡Syaoran de verdad se lo había creído! Una alarma de advertencia se le disparó en la cabeza cuando él inclinó su rostro para besarla… Pensó rápido y sonrió. Syaoran ni se imaginaba lo que le esperaba.

*.*.*

_Matar_ y todos los sinónimos de _asesinar,_ turbaban la mente del ambarino. Ninguna mujer le había humillado tanto de una manera tan vergonzosa. Eso le sucedía por pensar con la polla. Todavía recordaba haberse frotado contra el suave vientre de Sakura, lo cerca que estuvo de besar sus labios y apretar sus pechitos.

Bufó. Ahora estaba obsesionado con los pechos pequeños. Tenía que buscar la forma de escaparse de Sakura esa noche y liberar todas sus presiones con una profesional sin que su abuela se enterara o se quedaría en la calle.

—Ya quita esa cara —musitó Sakura, parándose de puntillas para apretarle las mejillas.

Syaoran la rechazó de un manotazo. No la perdonaría ni en el fin de los tiempos. Resultó que la muy ladina lo acercó a ella para susurrarle un consejo. Un maldito consejo. Si le hubiese sugerido una ducha fría la habría perdonado, pero aquella palabra —_masturbación_— saliendo de sus labios, se escuchó ofensivamente obscena. Y pensar que él lo había hecho algunas veces siendo adolescente.

Entraron a una boutique de novias y una rubia entrada en años los recibió a ambos con un beso en la mejilla.

Gina tomó de la mano a Sakura y la llevó de inmediato atrás del mostrador.

—Oh, mi Dios —chilló, dando saltitos y cubriéndose la boca con las manos—. No sabía que ibas a casarte con ese bombón —golpeó a Sakura en el hombro—. Además, no eres tan tonta como pensaba. Syaoran Li es un sueño de hombre, joven, guapo, ¡heredero de una fortuna!

Corrió a colgarse del brazo de Syaoran dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca.

—Será todo un placer atender a su novia —exclamo. Se dirigió a Sakura—. ¿Cómo prefieres tu vestido?

Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa diabólica que puso a temblar las piernas de Sakura.

—Blanco, supongo —farfulló Sakura, jugueteando con la correa de su bolso.

Syaoran levantó sus cejas en un arco perfecto, retirándose las gafas de sol en un ademán ofendido.

—¿Piensas casarte de blanco teniendo una boca tan sucia, querida? No lo creo —miró a Gina, desplegando el encanto ambarino de sus ojos—. Búscale algo marfil.

—Que sea blanco —exigió Sakura apretando los puños.

—De acuerdo. —Syaoran levantó las manos en rendición—. Pero que oculte un poco su abdomen. Estamos embarazados.

Gina soltó una exclamación, abriendo sus ojos grises como platos.

Sakura se sonrojó, negando enérgicamente con cabeza y brazos.

—Es mentira. Ni siquiera me ha tocado…

—No me hizo falta, soy un eyaculador precoz, ¿recuerdas? —interrumpió Syaoran con inocencia.

Gina estaba pálida de la impresión y Sakura sentía la imperiosa necesidad de morir. Recordó que en su cartera cargaba una foto de ella y Daisuke en el parque de diversiones. La buscó y se la mostró a Gina como si quisiera demostrar que ese era el billete ganador de la lotería.

—Éste es mi verdadero novio. Daisuke Ubachi.

Syaoran se acercó a mirar por curiosidad. La fotografía había sido tomada en _Tokyo Disneyland_ frente a la mansión embrujada. Sakura se veía muy feliz con su gorra de _Goofy_, abrazando a un sujeto pelinegro de ojos azules, apenas unos centímetros más alto que ella. La sonrisa de la pareja enamorada, le produjo una desagradable sensación de desasosiego. Haciéndole recordar sus buenos tiempos con Hayami.

No negaba que era complaciente llegar a casa y tener a alguien con quien compartir las experiencias del día, los disgustos, triunfos y alegrías. A veces la sonrisa de Sakura le provocaba envidia porque ella irradiaba una felicidad que sólo una familia cálida puede lograr. En cambio él había crecido rodeado de tristezas y desamor por parte de sus padres. El único cariño estable que tuvo desde siempre fue el de Hayami, ya que cada vez que comenzaba a tomarle aprecio a sus niñeras se marchaban porque tenían hijos propios que cuidar y las más jóvenes se embarcaban en la aventura nupcial.

Sakura debió ser de esas niñas cuyos padres asistían continuamente a los festivales del colegio aunque su hija no tuviese el papel protagónico en la obra de teatro, o estuviese en última gradilla del coro. Mientras él, con las manos rebosantes de talento y reconocimientos, no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlos, o que le tomara una simple fotografía cuando recitó el discurso inaugural el día de su graduación por ser el mejor alumno de la promoción.

La única persona a la que él le entregó el corazón que sus padres despreciaron, lo había destrozado de forma más cruel que conocía. Por eso, los pedazos que pudo restaurar con volátiles banditas estaban asegurados en un cofre que guardaba en lo más profundo de su alma. Y se juró que de ahí no saldrían, no para sufrir de nuevo.

—Es su amante —musitó Syaoran, todavía absorto en sus pensamientos.

El rugido de monstruo de Sakura lo espoleó un poco.

—¡Deja de decir mentiras!

Gina parpadeó, apuñando una mano sobre su pecho.

—Te esperaré en los vestidores con algunos modelos —se excusó, retirándose del lugar.

—Ya deja de negar nuestro amor, cariño —vociferó Syaoran para que Gina pudiese escuchar—. ¡Juro que estaré recuperado de mi problemilla para la noche de bodas!

Sakura gruñó, golpeando a Syaoran con su bolso.

—Eres un estúpido. Acabas de meterme en un gran problema.

Syaoran se rió, masajeándose el brazo.

—No exageres. No creo que la mujer se lo haya creído. Quiero decir, tú, yo, por favor. Imposible —bufó.

Sakura se sintió ofendida por el desdén en las palabras del ambarino. Su pequeña travesura en el desayuno le había proporcionado una confianza descomunal para su próximo encuentro con Daisuke. No era tan inocente para creerle a Li que se había empalmado por sus preguntas, había sido por ella. Por su conjunto de seda. Por su cuerpo. Utilizó su aparente inocencia como excusa para celebrar su regocijado orgullo femenino a solas. Pero ahora, el mismo que le dio aquella confianza, acababa de pisotearla.

—Claro, tienes toda la razón.

*.*.*

Tomoyo dejó sus llaves en la mesita del vestíbulo y colgó su bolso en el perchero, mirando el abrigo negro de Kai y una bufanda blanca de lana. Frunció el ceño e inspeccionó su aspecto en el espejo antes de entrar a la sala. Parecía haber envejecido cinco años en las últimas horas. No había dormido muy bien porque Yuuki pescó un resfriado la tarde anterior, debido a que el irresponsable de Kai lo llevó al parque sin ningún abrigo.

Se sentía cansada. Había tenido un exitoso pero exhaustivo cierre de mes en su restaurante y para agravar la situación, tuvo que lidiar con Nadeshiko y su madre esa mañana. Ambas mujeres no se aburrían de cantarle el mismo cuento desde que tenía memoria. Reconocía que cometió un error casándose con Kai a los diecinueve años, sin ningún conocimiento de la vida. Pero no necesitaba que se lo recalcaran a diario.

Kai le daba una vida de princesa en cuanto a lujos se refería, incluso había financiado su restaurante con dudosas probabilidades de éxito. Sin embargo el amor e ilusión con el que se había casado, ya no existía. Sus amigas le decían que luchara por sacar su matrimonio de la monotonía pero en noches como esas, Tomoyo deseaba tomar a su hijo en brazos y huir tan lejos como fuese posible. Aunque Kai se volvería loco si ella desapareciera llevándose a Yuuki.

Su hijo… Sí, por Yuuki soportaba todos los desplantes de Kai hacia de su persona. Su marido había sido un joven adorable, cariñoso, el príncipe azul que toda niña idealiza. Pero con los años fue perdiendo el brillo de su armadura convirtiéndose en un hombre déspota y arrogante.

Una risita femenina proveniente de la biblioteca captó su atención. Esperó en la sala, con los hombros caídos y la mirada baja, como la esposa sumisa y recatada que Kai había creado. Escuchó los pasos gráciles de su marido fundiéndose con el estrépito de unos zapatos de tacón. Un atisbo de consuelo la invadió, lidiar con Tara Usagi, la esbelta asistente de su marido, era mejor que verle la cara a su suegra gruñona.

—Buenas noches, señora —le saludó Tara, separando sus carnosos labios carmines.

—Señorita Usagi —respondió Tomoyo, inclinando la cabeza.

Kai le dio un beso en la mejilla sin retirar su brazo de los hombros de su asistente. Ese gesto siempre la hacía sentir como una visitante indeseada en su propia casa.

—En un momento estoy contigo, cariño. Acompañaré a Tara hasta la puerta —anunció Kai, pasando a su lado.

Tomoyo suspiró, apoyando las caderas en el brazo del sofá de gamuza color crema. No cambiaba los muebles desde el año pasado. Antes de la llegada de Yuuki, se pasaba los días entre recorrer tiendas en el centro comercial con sus amigas y el restaurante. Pero en la actualidad con el niño, su tiempo de diversión se había fraccionado al límite y no se quejaba. Adoraba a su bebé.

—Bien. —Kai regresó a la sala frotándose las manos—. A la habitación, de inmediato.

Tomoyo dio un respingo por la estruendosa voz autoritaria de su esposo.

—¿Qué dices?

Kai puso los ojos en blanco torciendo el gesto.

—Es sábado, ¿recuerdas? —dijo pausadamente, picándole la sien con el dedo índice—. Lo hacemos todos los sábados.

—Pero ni siquiera es hora de cenar —replicó Tomoyo, poniéndose de pie.

—No tengo tiempo para cenar querida. ¿Follamos o no? —inquirió irritado, mirando cada tres segundos su reloj de pulsera—. Tengo que estar en el aeropuerto antes de las ocho.

—¿Saldrás de viaje? Pero si regresaste del último hace un par de semanas.

Kai se encogió de hombros.

—Negocios son negocios, querida —se acercó a ella y le acarició el brazo—. ¿Te apuntas o no?

—¿Me estás ofreciendo que vaya contigo? —preguntó. Sus ojos amatistas refulgieron con esperanzas renovadas. Un viaje sería perfecto para salvar su matrimonio al borde del colapso.

—No, estoy hablando de sexo.

—Ah. —Tomoyo agachó la cabeza—. Entonces, no.

—¿Segura? Me iré por un mes —informó, depositándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Sí, estoy segura.

Kai suspiró perezosamente.

—Tú te lo pierdes. Luego no quejes por mis infidelidades —Las palabras a Tomoyo la golpearon con la misma fuerza hiriente de un látigo, abriendo viejas heridas en su corazón—. Espero que cuando regresé hayas perdido un par de kilos. Así me facilitarás mucho más las cosas en la cama y me evitarás la vergüenza de aparecer con una esposa poco atractiva en la cena de aniversario de mis empresas.

Kai se giró a mirarla, chasqueando los dedos de su mano derecha.

—¿Qué esperas para subir a preparar mis maletas? ¡Muévete!

Tomoyo enderezó los hombros y levantó la barbilla. Borrando de su expresión todo rastro de sufrimiento.

—Hazlo tú o pídeselo a una sirvienta, imbécil —Y temerosa de las consecuencias, corrió a encerrarse en la habitación de su hijo.

*.*.*

Sakura se sentía extraña caminando en las calles siendo perseguida por un chofer. Le dijo a Li que podía hacer sus compras sola pero él insistió en acompañarla, truncando sus sueños de comprar lencería bonita. Posiblemente Syaoran se burlaría de ella si sugería pasar por una tienda de ese tipo antes de volver a casa.

Suspiró resignada. Había sido un día horrible.

Syaoran tenía un ceño permanente en el rostro y ella no había hecho el menor intento por mejorar la situación. El hombre le armó un escándalo en el restaurante cuando pidió una ensalada y prácticamente amenazó con asesinarla y arrojar su cuerpo al río si no consumía comida verdadera más postre.

Él pareció feliz observándola comer, pero cuando fueron a la floristería a elegir los centros de mesa para la boda, volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Syaoran estaba fastidiado de enviarle señales telepáticas a la cabeza dura de Sakura para ponerle fin a su ridícula pelea. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a su voz dulce y melodiosa. No era empalagosa ni chillona como la de Hayami ni tan ronca como la de Jang. Sakura era simplemente diferente a todas las mujeres que conocía. Ella era una especie de criatura no identificada y él, un científico investigador sediento de conocimiento.

La perdió de vista cuando entraron en un mercadillo callejero. Creyó que se había cansado de caminar y para cerciorarse de ello, regresó al auto, pero Wei no le dio razón de ella. Maldijo y se lanzó en su búsqueda.

Se preocupó al notar la calle atestada de desconocidos y potenciales delincuentes entre ellos. Sakura no era consiente de todas las miradas masculinas que había atraído esa tarde con su jodido vestido strapless rojo hasta la rodilla. Querido Dios. Qué mujer. Ya no envidiaba para nada al tal Daisuke, él envejecería a velocidad luz si tuviese que cuidar a una novia como esa.

Por fin, la encontró probándose un gorro negro tejido con orejas de oso. Syaoran se quedó atrás para reírse. ¿Cuántos años creía esa mujer que tenía? ¿Cinco? En un arrebato de inteligencia lo sustituyó por uno gris con un moño rosado en el borde de la frente. ¡Genial! Ahora era una adolescente de quince, y se estancó en esa edad comprando el gorro.

—Regresemos a casa —dijo ella con frialdad.

Syaoran arrugó la nariz, contrariado.

—Hemos hecho lo que has querido todo el día, ahora me toca a mí —puntualizó, agarrándola del brazo.

Sakura hizo un mohín, emitiendo un gruñido quejumbroso.

—No iré a ningún lado contigo… Hasta que te deshagas de esas gafas, ¡son espantosas!

Syaoran no tuvo problemas al deshacerse de ellas, de todos modos, ya era de noche.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Sakura, siendo encaminada por el mismísimo demonio a su carruaje infernal.

Syaoran sacó a relucir su sonrisa _sex appeal_ que desde hace días no utilizaba.

—A nuestro nidito de amor, querida. Ya lo verás.

Sakura tragó saliva, rehusándose a entrar en el auto.

—Dime que estás bromeando —suplicó.

—Por supuesto que no. —La empujó dentro del coche, lanzándose casi encima de ella—. El contrato dice que debes hacer lo que yo diga.

Wei ignoró a la pareja que se debatía en el asiento trasero y comenzó a conducir. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Syaoran con "nidito de amor."

Sakura trató de abrir la ventana para advertir que estaba siendo secuestrada, pero Syaoran le bloqueó toda oportunidad. La falda del vestido se le subió a las caderas y Syaoran tuvo un vistazo fugaz de un triángulo rosa transparente. Se apartó de ella de inmediato.

_Mierda. _

Sakura se incorporó acomodándose el vestido. ¡Li acababa de ver sus bragas! Pero para su decepción y alivio, mantenía una expresión inmutable. Se odió a sí misma. Nunca le había importado la perspectiva que tenían los hombres de ella y no comenzaría a hacerlo en ese momento. Apretó las rodillas, frunciendo el entrecejo. "_Me basta con gustarle a Daisuke_." Se repitió.

****Continuará****

* * *

**Notas de autora: **

Hola (^_^), llegar a esta parte para mí es un alivio porque significa que he terminado el capítulo pero la mayoría de veces me quedo sin palabras y no sé qué más agregar. xD

Mis infinitos agradecimientos por la espera. He tenido algunos problemas y eso ha matado mi inspiración, milagrosamente decide volver a veces en momentos inoportunos pero aun así, aprovecho la oportunidad y escribo.

Por el momento, como ven, moví la historia al rated "M" por el lenguaje, pero de todos modos, estaba diseñada para cambiar de un momento a otro y ya se imaginarán el por qué.

También me paso a agradecerles a: _Caris Bleu, anaiza18, BellKris Cullen, Glorymar, isabel20, Izzitha-Li, Maru-chan1296, saki25, DarkAngel008, Guest, Misa Li, asyr team, HanaIchigo. _Por sus reviews. Y por supuesto, mil gracias también a los que agregan a alertas y favoritos.

Y bueno, para las que siguen algunas más de mis historias, la próxima a actualizar es "Oscuras tentaciones…", creo que colocaré el capítulo la siguiente semana. Lunes si corro con suerte.

Saludos, Sara. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Aunque el grupo CLAMP tenga todos los derechos legales sobre los personajes de CCS, en mi mundo surreal, Syaoran es mío. Y esta historia, también lo es.**

* * *

**Como ligarte sin querer a un millonario.**

**Capítulo 5:**_ Una beldad diferente II._

* * *

—¡Oh, esto es un sueño! —exclamó Sakura, entrando con la rapidez de un vendaval a la casa estilo rustico de Syaoran.

Él se acercó divertido a ella y la pellizcó.

—¡Auch! —se quejó, masajeándose el brazo con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo quería probarte lo despierta que estás.

Sakura lo ignoró, inspeccionando las paredes de piedra de la casa. Syaoran le explicó que cuando adquirió la propiedad, no contaba con baños y cocina, por lo que tuvieron que derribar algunas paredes para construirlos, conservando los muros y vigas principales. Sin embargo la casa continuaba siendo pequeña, únicamente con tres dormitorios, comedor y una acogedora estancia. Los muebles tapizados con tonos claros abundaban en esa zona, combinándose con el suelo de barro.

Los visillos en las ventanas, permitían apreciar el exterior de la casa, rebosante de árboles cuyas hojas adquirían tonos dorados por la luz que recibían de las farolas. La fachada externa de la casa, era lo mejor, se dijo Sakura. Las plantas trepadoras rodeando la puerta con vitrales le daban un toque mágico y misterioso a la vivienda, advirtiendo la infinidad de maravillas que encontrarían dentro. _Incluyendo al propietario. _

Sakura miró de soslayo a Syaoran, que comentaba lo difícil que fue decidirse por el arco entre el comedor y la sala. Ahora sabía exactamente por qué le llovían las mujeres. No sólo era guapo y encantador, sino que también, tenía dinero. Demasiado dinero.

El pensamiento la deprimió de inmediato. En esos días se había olvidado de la diferencia de clases entre ellos. La gloriosa infraestructura de la mansión donde residía debió ser un recordatorio, pero se había acostumbrado a sentirse como en casa en lugares así gracias a las innumerables veces que fue acogida por los Daidoji. Las personas como Syaoran, la consideraron una obra de caridad en su época. Muchos de ellos acudían al hogar Hikaru con cuantiosas donaciones para darse publicidad, no porque de verdad les interesaran los huérfanos.

Había olvidado que él estaba siendo simpático con ella para facilitarse la convivencia mientras se cumplía el término del contrato. Recordar el desdén con que la trató aquel día en la floristería de Takesha, le dejaba claro lo superficial y convenenciero que era Syaoran. Probablemente si él supiese sus verdaderos orígenes, la colocaría en el nivel más bajo de su círculo social.

Dejó de pensar en el asunto. Ella estaba ahí para trabajar, no para forjarse una amistad.

—Necesito ir al baño —anunció Sakura, saliendo de su estupor.

Syaoran parpadeó una vez y maldijo mentalmente. Trató de prolongar sus explicaciones para retener cerca a Sakura hasta que sus manos estuviesen satisfechas. El recorrido sólo fue una excusa para tocarla un poquito. Mientras recorrían la estancia le pasó el brazo por los hombros, que poco a poco fue deslizándose a su cintura y si ella tuviese un mejor control de sus esfínteres, le habría tocado las nalgas al subir las escaleras, alegando un resbalón.

—Ve, te espero en la terraza.

Sakura se enjuagó las manos pensando que Syaoran era idiota por sustituir el típico espejo frente al lavabo por una ventana. Sin conocer el horrible estado de su cabello, se dirigió a la terraza.

Pensó a primera vista que Syaoran había arruinado el estilo de la casa añadiendo una cerradura de cristal al espacio, pero rápidamente salió de su error. Los muebles de rattan junto con el cielo estrellado resultaban encantadores. Ella daría lo que fuese por tener una casa igual algún día. Convertiría la terraza en su habitación. Sería grandioso observar las frías noches de tormenta desde la comodidad de sus sábanas, admirar las gotitas de agua caer una tras otra con los relámpagos surcando los cielos, sería fenomenal.

Miró a Syaoran sentado en una tumbona con los codos apoyados en sus muslos. Su expresión sombría cambió percatándose de su presencia. Hacía unos momentos, Sakura hubiese pensado que el hombre moría de aburrimiento, sin embargo el malicioso brillo marrón apoderándose de sus ojos, le indicó que comenzaba a planear algo. Se sonrojó cuando él arqueó la espalda desperezándose igual que un gato. Se puso de pie dando un brinco y sonrió.

—Oye Sakura, juguemos —propuso, ampliando su sonrisa.

Sakura miró la mesita del té, buscando algún juego de mesa o el periódico para resolver un crucigrama. No encontrando nada, puso los brazos en jarras y entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué tipo de juego? —preguntó desconfiada, evocando su niñez—. Si piensas en verdades y retos, olvídalo. Paso. No me apunto para eso.

Syaoran arqueó sus cejas con interés. No lo había pensado. Tal vez lo consideraría después. Chasqueó la lengua, decepcionado, clavando la mirada en sus zapatos.

—Justo pensaba en eso —suspiró fastidiado.

—Odio ese juego, Li. Piensa otra cosa.

—¿Por qué, perdiste alguna vez? —se burló él—. ¿O temes revelar tus oscuros secretos?

—Más bien, temo conocer los tuyos —susurró ella. No deseaba escuchar sus aventuras de una noche o el número de hijos que tenía dispersos por el continente.

Syaoran se echó a reír.

—Pues a mí sí me interesan los tuyos.

—¿Me consideras interesante? —preguntó con ilusión. Sabía que los hombres preferían a las mujeres enigmáticas y todos sus conocidos le decían que ella era más transparente que el agua. Lo que la convertía en una mujer simple y aburrida.

—Eres una mujer bastante curiosa —dijo él, adoptando una pose analítica—. Me sorprende tu manera de ver las cosas, es como si lo hicieras por primera vez…

—Nunca he estado en un lugar similar a este —le cortó Sakura, jugueteando nerviosa con el dobladillo de su vestido. Revelando inconscientemente, la mitad de sus muslos.

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza con lentitud. La nívea piel de Sakura le quemaba los ojos.

—No me refiero a eso, sino a todo. Hasta verte comer una manzana es un deleite, la has probado centenares de veces, pero cuando la muerdes, parece que degustas su sabor por primera vez. Reconociendo su textura igual que algo extraño y agradable. Eres así para todo. Te he visto llegar a mi casa y sonreír al admirar los mismos adornos que apreciaste casi por horas el día anterior y aun así, conservas tu expresión ilusionada.

—Es que son muy bonitos, en especial tu colección de figurillas de cristal —se justificó Sakura.

—Y tu apariencia…

—Ay, no. Por favor —interrumpió Sakura, cubriéndose sus mejillas sonrosadas con las manos—, ¡no me digas que nunca perdí mi grasa infantil!

Syaoran se aproximó, cubriéndole las manos con las suyas.

—Eres tan inocente que asustas y al mismo tiempo tan sensual que… —Syaoran calló, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —Sakura absorta en que los hombres la encontraban bonita, no fue consiente de la peligrosa intimidad del acto.

—"_Que me haces desearte"_ —pensó Syaoran, pero definitivamente, no se lo diría—. ¿Cómo puede ser así? ¿Es un talento natural o eres una excelente actriz?

—No estudié actuación —replicó, arrugando el ceño—. Me comporto de la misma forma con todos, en cualquier parte.

Syaoran reprimió un jadeo. No le gustó imaginársela sonriéndole a los hombres con tanta ingenuidad, ofreciendo con sus expresiones una inocencia que necesitaba ser arrancada. Al conocerla la definió como una mujer de principios, sin embargo ya no se lo creía mucho. Ella podía tener a cualquier hombre comiendo de su mano sin necesidad de desplegar sus verdaderos encantos y dudaba que nunca hubiese utilizado esos recursos.

—Entonces, concluyamos que naciste para seducir.

Sakura rió histérica, incrédula. ¿Ella? ¿Nacida para seducir? ¡Li Syaoran debía estar loco!

—Debes tener hambre —retiró una mano de su mejilla y le tocó la frente—. ¿O tienes fiebre?

Syaoran se apartó de ella.

—Sabes, he llegado a la conclusión de que realmente no eres una mujer insegura, sino que te gusta sentirte elogiada. Te gusta que los hombres te repitan que eres bonita.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados.

—¡Tú me dijiste que soy fea! Hasta te burlaste de mis pecas —replicó.

Syaoran se cruzó de brazos.

—Nunca he dicho que seas fea, sólo recalqué que no eres mi tipo de mujer.

—Tampoco eres mi tipo de hombre —se defendió ella.

—¡Genial! No tenemos que gustarnos porque mantenemos una relación meramente profesional —se quitó la camisa y se acostó sobre la tumbona en posición ventral—. ¡Ahora ven a darme un masaje!

Sakura apretó los labios. ¿Qué tenía aquello de profesional?

—¡Muévete, Misakura! ¿O quieres casarte en el jardín de tu vecina?

Sakura le apretó los hombros con tanta fuerza, que Syaoran tuvo que contenerse para no gritar adolorido. Aquello parecía una batalla de resistencias. Syaoran se preguntaba cómo una criatura con manos tan pequeñas poseía tanta fuerza y Sakura se concentraba en retorcer todo cuanto podía. Estaba segura que al castaño le quedarían moretones posteriormente.

Su determinación se perdió cuando llegó a sus brazos. Siempre le había dado curiosidad el diseño del tatuaje de Syaoran, ahora se daba cuenta que consistía en un diseño tribal, que abarcaba su brazo y hombro, terminando en su pectoral.

—Creí que tenías gravado el nombre de alguna chica —comentó, siguiendo con sus dedos las sinuosas líneas oscuras.

—No soy imbécil —respondió Syaoran.

—¿Y por qué decidiste hacértelo?

—Justamente por una mujer —masculló—. Quería que me tatuara su nombre. —Gracias a Dios no lo había hecho.

La escueta conversación tranquilizó a Sakura, obligándose a realizar su labor como era debido. De todos modos, él pagaría su boda.

—Hazme presión en la región lumbar —pidió Syaoran.

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo, trasladando sus manos al sitio solicitado.

—Hum… No es suficiente. Siéntate ahí para mantener la presión mientras trabajas mis hombros.

—Pero la silla no soportará mi peso y te romperé la espalda —chilló escandalizada.

Syaoran se incorporó apoyándose en sus antebrazos y volteó la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Quién es el jefe aquí, cariño?

—Tú —susurró.

Sakura se sonrojó, manteniendo las manos inmóviles en sus costados. Syaoran tenía una espalda hermosamente atlética y su gran tatuaje le daba el aspecto de chico malo con que solía fantasear. Si él no se hubiese afeitado la barba esa mañana, podría soñar que estaba satisfaciendo a ése truhán bajo amenazas de muerte. El corazón se le aceleró, lo siguiente que el maleante le pediría era que se desnudara y le amara dócilmente o le dispararía en la cabeza; por supuesto, ella siendo amante acérrima de la vida, terminaría accediendo.

Igual que en esa ocasión.

Se acomodó el vestido, deseando que Syaoran tuviese una columna resistente. El calor que emanaba el magnífico cuerpo masculino se coló entre la tela de sus ropas, proporcionándole una sensación perturbadora. Posó sus manos cerca de los omoplatos, dándose equilibrio y suspiró con tranquilidad al notar que la tumbona seguía en pie y Syaoran no se había quejado por su peso. En cambio, lo observó esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción acompañada de un brillo diabólico en sus orbes ambarinas.

Tragó saliva y se dispuso a terminar pronto con la tortura. Casi podía sentir el frío contacto de una pistola en su sien, presionándola para obedecer cada uno de sus oscuros propósitos.

—He tenido suficiente —anunció él—. Ahora cerremos la sesión con un masajito facial.

Sakura gruñó con intenciones de levantarse, pero Syaoran aprovechó el momento para girarse y retenerla por los hombros.

—No he dicho que puedes moverte —dijo empujándola hacia abajo. Ya la tenía donde quería.

Sakura se retorció en un intento de liberarse, pero Syaoran la asentó con firmeza encima de sus caderas, intimidándola con la mirada.

—E-esta no es una posición adecuada —gimió ella. ¡Prácticamente estaba montándolo! Se sentía descarada.

—A mí me parece perfecta —opinó, clavando sus ojos en el oscuro valle que le separaba los senos. Situó las manos en sus redondeadas caderas brindándole seguridad en la realización de sus labores.

Sakura se puso en acción, rozándole el rostro con la punta de los dedos en una delicada caricia. Desgraciadamente, su astuta elfina le bloqueó la visión de sus pequeños atributos, alisándole la frente con los pulgares, siguiendo la línea de sus cejas.

La timidez de Sakura se perdió poco a poco con las diferentes muecas que formaba con el rostro de Syaoran. Su risa la delató y él decidió ser partícipe del juego apretándole las mejillas, estirándoselas hasta hacerle implorar piedad con lloriqueos. Sakura entonces arremetió contra sus orejas, tirando de ellas al punto de arrancarle un gruñido.

A Syaoran le picaban las manos por pellizcar algo más de ella. A todas luces se notaba la ausencia del sujetador en la indumentaria de Sakura y el detalle le hizo preguntarse por qué tendría ella los pezones erectos. ¿Frío? ¿Excitación? ¿Naturaleza?

—¿Sabías que existen masajes para aumentar el tamaño de los senos? —preguntó con dificultad, Sakura presionaba su nariz en ese momento.

Ella entornó los ojos, frunciendo los labios.

—Debe ser invención tuya. ¿A cuántas mujeres has engañado con el mismo cuento?

—A ninguna —aseguró divertido—, todas mis amigas están bien proporcionadas.

Sakura se inclinó, apoyando los codos en el pecho de Syaoran.

—Obras del bisturí.

—Tómalo como quieras. Lo importante aquí es la correcta aplicación de la técnica, se dice que obtienes resultados los primeros treinta días. ¿Te interesaría un pequeño curso? Es completamente gratis —sonrió.

—¿Sí? ¿Dónde?

—Aquí mismo, yo te muestro una vez y luego podrás practicarlo tú sola. Posteriormente tendremos una segunda sesión para comprobar resultados.

—¿Y qué sucederá si no funciona? Me habré hecho ilusiones por nada. Mi autoestima se irá a pique cuando tire toda la lencería nueva que jamás podré utilizar porque no doy la talla.

—Seremos perseverantes —afirmó Syaoran con tono solemne—. Trabajaremos a diario y en caso de que no funcione, te indemnizaré costeándote una cirugía.

—¿Y tú con qué propósito me ayudarías? —le cuestionó, acunándose el rostro con las manos.

—Investigación científica —puntualizó Syaoran.

Sakura pareció pensarse el asunto, balanceando sus piernas en el aire, al tiempo que Syaoran disfrutaba del perfecto amolde de sus cuerpos. Parecían una feliz pareja de amantes después de un satisfactorio encuentro sexual.

Un par de ardientes cachetadas lo sacaron de su ensoñación. ¡En su vida ninguna mujer lo había golpeado, ni siquiera su madre! Sakura se levantó abruptamente de su regazó, hundiéndole la rodilla en el abdomen.

—¡Eres un aprovechado! —exclamó, alzando su naricilla con dignidad.

Syaoran tomó una bocanada de aire para responder, haciéndose un ovillo en el mueble.

—Desconfiada —murmuró—, malagradecida. Yo sólo te tendí mi mano para sacarte del infierno de tus complejos y tú me mordiste.

—Ve a despilfarrar bondad con tus rameras, Li. Soy inocente, no estúpida. Quieres aprovecharte de mí porque soy la única mujer a tu alrededor, de lo contrario ni siquiera te tomarías la molestia de hablarme. —Entró a la casa de tres zancadas.

Syaoran la siguió, poniéndose la camisa con torpeza. Consiguió capturarla en la estancia, asiéndola del brazo.

—Sigues pensando que no eres atractiva, ¿verdad? Por eso te molestas, porque piensas que no eres lo suficientemente guapa para atraer mi atención.

—Eres un arrogante. Tú clamarías por mí atención si me lo propusiera —se cruzó de brazos, procurando controlar inútilmente su sonrojo. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? Pasaron años para que Daisuke finalmente se le declarara. Si le costó tanto conquistar a un muchachito sin aparente experiencia con mujeres, ¿cómo lo lograría con Li, siendo él un experto en el arte de la seducción?

—Ah, ¿sí? Me gustaría verlo —le retó.

—Lamento decirte que te quedarás con las ganas, querido. No tengo ningún interés en seducirte —le dio la espalda y el estómago le gruñó, robándole protagonismo—. No quiero romperte el corazón.

Syaoran se rió, tomándola de la mano.

—Y yo no quiero matarte de hambre, sólo porque me caes bien te invitaré a cenar.

*.*.*

—¿Dónde está el auto? —preguntó Sakura, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¡Se ha ido! —gritó Syaoran desde el pequeño garaje.

No podía ser, ella había dejado su bolso adentro. Se golpeó la frente por tonta.

—Pero tienes otro, ¿cierto? De lo contrario no podremos regresar a la ciudad. —Además, el pueblo quedaba a seis kilómetros de distancia y no pensaba recorrerlos a pie.

Escuchó la risa de Syaoran fundirse con el repiqueteo de una campanilla y creyó de pronto, vivir la peor de sus pesadillas. ¡Una bicicleta!

—Oye —le reprendió Syaoran, montándose en su transporte—, no la menosprecies. Más bien agradece que quién va a pedalear seré yo. —Gracias a los cielos, porque ella no sabía hacerlo.

Syaoran amablemente le tendió una mano ante su cara de horror por el artilugio, transmitiéndole un poco de seguridad. Se preguntó varios minutos, dónde viajaría ella con exactitud, hasta que Syaoran le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que lo haría en la parte de atrás, de pie, aferrándose al cuello de él como único sostén.

Cuando Sakura se hubo acomodado rogando por su vida, Syaoran arrancó, torpe y dificultosamente.

—Joder, Chispita. De verdad pesas bastante —jadeó, siendo asfixiado por los brazos de Sakura.

Sakura ignoró el comentario, estaba demasiado asustada para replicar. ¡Syaoran era el mayor estúpido que había conocido en su vida! ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurrió despachar al chofer, confinándolos a ambos en medio de la nada? Sin ser consiente, comenzó a llorar.

Syaoran se sintió culpable. La hermana menor de Wei vivía en ese pueblo, por eso le pareció prudente otorgarle permiso para que pudiese visitarla concediéndole el automóvil. Además, pensó que el viaje en bicicleta divertiría a Sakura, pero estaba espantosamente equivocado.

—¡Mira, cariño, una vaquita! —gritó, tratando de animarla.

Sakura se distrajo admirando al robusto animal pastando en medio de la pradera. Nunca había visto una con vida y fuera de su plato. Aspiró ruidosamente sus secreciones nasales y se enjuagó las lágrimas con la mano, dispuesta a disfrutar del paisaje. Se concentró en los verdes pastizales bordeados por una hermosa valla de piedras, distrayéndose exclusivamente con el cielo estrellado y la fresca brisa que hacía ondear la falda de su vestido.

Rió, apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de Syaoran cuando él ultrajó a un campesino por haberle chiflado, recalcando lo bonitas que eran sus piernas. A pesar de su mala experiencia con las bicicletas se estaba divirtiendo.

Syaoran dijo que en cuanto llegaran al pueblo, le compraría unos pantalones y así lo hizo. La obligó a ponerse unos pantaloncillos capri bajo el vestido. Ella protestó, le gustaba sentirse elogiada y que él la defendiera con suma vehemencia. Pero cual lobo astuto, amenazó con abandonarla en el pueblo si no le obedecía.

Aprovechando que la comida corría por cuenta de un millonario, Sakura se deleitó ordenando los platillos más costosos de la posada del pueblo —el único lugar donde vendían comida— se emocionó tanto por los diferentes sabores, que quiso compartirlos con Syaoran y terminó dándole de comer en la boca; Syaoran a cambio, le invitó al postre.

Habiendo refilado energías, vagaron por las calles rusticas, comprando todo lo que les parecía exótico y bonito. Syaoran le prestó casi todo el dinero que cargaba a Sakura, sin embargo ver el brillo ilusionado en su mirada, no tenía precio. Por ningún motivo permitiría que ella le devolviese un centavo.

—Mira, Li. Aquí dice que mañana habrá un festival.

Syaoran se detuvo a leer el colorido volante, rodeando la cintura de Sakura con su brazo.

—Oh, pero es con disfraces de época —agregó decepcionada—. Además, ni siquiera me has dicho si nos quedaremos todo el fin de semana.

Syaoran se rascó la barbilla con los nudillos, tenía una reunión importante el lunes a primera hora.

—¿Quieres venir?

—Sólo si puedes traerme —asintió ella.

Sin mediar más palabras, Syaoran buscó de inmediato el establecimiento de alquiler de disfraces. Tuvieron suerte de encontrar trajes a su medida y que el único taxista del pueblo estuviese disponible. Sakura abordó el trasporte con un deje de tristeza, le habría gustado regresar en la bicicleta. Syaoran también sintió desasosiego, extrañaba los brazos de Sakura alrededor de su cuello.

*.*.*

—¿Puedo dormir en la terraza? —preguntó Sakura, al regresar a casa.

Syaoran gimió, revolviéndose el cabello.

—¡Acabo de prepararte tu habitación! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —le arrojó una de sus camisetas a Sakura para que la utilizara de pijama y se dispuso a trasladar una colchoneta a la terraza.

Se sentía molido. Pedalear hasta el pueblo no había sido fácil y los numerosos campesinos que elogiaron las nalgas de Sakura, le jodieron el viaje. Su sufrimiento se incrementó al verla con su camiseta puesta, revelándole la exquisita forma redondeada de sus senos y las suaves curvas de sus caderas.

Sakura intentó alargar la vaporosa camiseta blanca al sentir la escrutadora mirada ámbar sobre ella, y descubriendo que era imposible, optó por ocultarse bajo las sábanas de inmediato.

—Gracias y buenas noches —farfulló, cubriéndose tímidamente con la franela hasta el cuello.

Syaoran se fue a apagar las luces de la casa y regresó con una almohada extra.

—Oh, no la necesito — negó con dulzura la esmeralda. ¡Syaoran era tan detallista!

Y en medio de la oscuridad, refulgió la maliciosa sonrisa de Syaoran.

—No es para ti, querida —le informó metiéndose en su cama improvisada.

—No, no puedes dormir aquí —protestó Sakura, empujándolo con brazos y piernas.

Syaoran rió, sacudiéndosela de encima. Tiró de la sábana, reclamando su porción.

—Es mi casa, yo decido dónde dormir.

—Entonces quédate, la que se va soy yo.

Syaoran la detuvo y acercándola a su cuerpo, le susurró al oído—: Es mi casa, también decido con quién dormir. Y tú vas a dormir conmigo porque estás bajo mis órdenes. Fin del asunto.

Sakura se estremeció. _"La boda,"_ se recordó. Soportaría a un extraño en su cama por su preciosa boda de ensueño.

Syaoran la soltó a regañadientes, percibiendo el temblor del cuerpo de Sakura bajo sus manos. El objetivo del viaje no era obsesionarse con ella, sino deshacerse de ella para ligar con una mujer más de su tipo: rubia, esbelta y sexy; no con una pequeña castaña acomplejada malditamente sensual a su manera. No fea. No bonita. Simplemente Sakura.

*.*.*

Syaoran trató de eliminar la tensión formada la noche anterior hablando de las constelaciones, Sakura le había escuchado interesada hasta que se quedó dormida y él continuó hablando solo hasta dormirse de aburrimiento. Creyó erróneamente que despertaría de buen humor, pero encontrarse abrazando a Sakura esa mañana, le causó tal enojo que la empujó fuera de la cama, obligándola a preparar el desayuno de inmediato.

"_No volveré a caer con ninguna mujer, jamás,"_ se juró.

****Continuará****

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Holaaa! Con ustedes yo, la autora que no sabe qué escribir en las notas finales, presentándoles un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, tendré unas semanas condenadamente jodidas. Saturadísimas de trabajos y exámenes. Si sobrevivo a la masacre, tengan por seguro que me tendrán de regreso muy pronto. xD… Si no, es porque fracasé y estoy sumamente deprimida… He estado tan ocupada que apenas me ha dado el tiempo para escribir, ni siquiera he podido leer los fics que sigo ;_;

Bueno, me paso entonces a agradecer sus reviews rapidito a_: __**Maria, **__muchísimas gracias, me alegró que te haya gustado el capi; __**Estela.A**__ , a mí también me alegra actualizar, xD. No sabes el peso que me quito de encima, además que sacar las escenas de mi cabeza cuando escribo, me despeja y me deja concentrarme con más claridad en otras cosas; __**Misa Li,**__ lo que te tenía que decir, está dicho, xD. Te veo en la uni, querida; __**Guest, **__claro, ya están avanzando y retrocediendo a la vez, creo yo; __**chiwanko**__, jajaja, no hay problema, lo importante es que sigas la historia. Y en cuanto a Tomoyo, sí es triste su situación, ya veremos cómo rayos la saco del embrollo. Jajaja; __**anaiza18,**__ mil gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste la historia. Y que estos cabezotas no te hayan aburrido en este capi; __**BellKris Cullen; **__Hola querida! Creo que a todas nos encanta el Syao celoso. Es un amor. Gracias por el comentario;__** linamoon19,**__ me alegra que la historia te haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por hacérmelo saber; __**didi, **__el futuro de Tomoyo te confieso que aún es incierto hasta para mí, xD. Pero se solucionará su problema, eso te lo aseguro. Y los SS son lindos juntos, pero como no exteriorizan mucho la verdad sobre ellos, se quedan con conceptos erróneos el uno del otro, pero eso llegará a su fin también; __**Maru-chan1296,**__ me alegra que te haya gustado, saluditos y gracias por pasarte a comentar; __**Caris Bleu, **__quedarse sin internet es horrible! Me ha sucedido no sabes cuántas veces, xD. Es una de las peores cosas que pueden sucederme. Gracias por comentar y espero que mi musa continúe trabajando y espero señales de la tuya también muy pronto; __**Izzitha-Li, **__te juro que me encanta responderle personalmente a cada una, pero como ya es usual, no dispongo de mucho tiempo :/ por eso les agradezco un montón su paciencia y lo lindas que son conmigo dejándome un comentario de apoyo; __**saki25, **__bueno, creo que ya te diste una idea de lo que hicieron y de lo que harán próximamente, jajaja. *Midiendo la resistencia de Syao para no saltarle encima a Sakura*_

Me despido. Las adoro chicas! Creo que hoy ando de buen humor… Saludos. Por cierto, si ven horrores ortográficos, mil perdones, las consecuencias de escribir de madrugada. xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Aunque el grupo CLAMP tenga todos los derechos legales sobre los personajes de CCS, en mi mundo surreal, Syaoran es mío. Y esta historia, también lo es.**

* * *

**Como ligarte sin querer a un millonario.**

**Capítulo 6: **_El beso de un ángel._

* * *

El alcohol comenzaba a gorgotear en su estómago sin aliviar sus molestias. Aceptar que deseaba a Sakura Misakura era tan difícil como vergonzoso. Estaba obsesionado con una mujer con la que carecía de oportunidades. Ella era una mujer comprometida, demasiado candorosa para acceder a tener una aventura con él.

Se pasó la tarde ideando un plan de seducción mientras Sakura sacudía los muebles y fregaba los platos. Ninguno le pareció factible y se conformó con espiarla en el jacuzzi exterior. Lamentablemente a Sakura le dio por bañarse con ropa interior y él se quedó igual que un jodido depredador frustrado atrás de un árbol hasta que a ella se le arrugaron los dedos en el agua y decidió salir sin mostrarle ni un pedacito de carne.

Lo que precedió al fatídico evento sólo incrementó su malhumor. Sakura le aplicó la ley del hielo durante todo el día porque le había gritado en el desayuno y no pensaba disculparse a pesar de saber que ella había llorado. Sí. Sakura había llorado por su culpa. Fue una bestia insensible al decirle que la comida estaba horrible, arrojándola directamente al triturador sin haberla probado. Pero, ¿quién podría engullirse un bocado con la visión de un par de pezones clamando atención?

Él no.

Estuvo fuera de casa conviviendo con las criaturas silvestres hasta que oscureció y tuvo su segundo enfrentamiento con Sakura porque la mujercita quería regresar a casa sin asistir al festival. Syaoran que no se consideraba un hombre violento, la arrastró a su habitación obligándola a ponerse el vestido. Sin embargo no todo resultó a la perfección. En cuanto llegaron al pueblo, Sakura se lo sacudió de encima aceptando bailar con cuanto campesino se le cruzara por el camino. Entonces Syaoran resignado decidió acabar con las provisiones del bar.

Su obsesión con el pequeño y curvilíneo cuerpo de Sakura, era casi patológica. No recordaba haber deseado nunca a nadie como a ella. Definitivamente tenía que comenzar a salir con mujeres diferentes. No habría más modelos en su vida, más no quería jugar con mujeres de corazón sensible; las prostitutas no le gustaban, pagar por sexo le parecía denigrante y eso, le dejaba sólo la opción de buscar _novia._

La sola idea le aterraba. No quería poner su alma en juego, las traiciones, las decepciones, las relaciones en sí, dolían mucho y no pensaba exponerse por segunda vez.

Se levantó del taburete y fue directo a estampar sus labios en la mujer que llevaba horas coqueteando con él. Tal vez así, tocando otro cuerpo olvidaría a Sakura. La rubia era hermosa sin duda, con senos frondosos y lengua astuta, pero el beso le supo insípido. No encontró en ella el sabor que ansiaba.

Tan rápido como había llegado, se marchó dejando estupefacta a la joven mujer.

Las luces amarillas que adornaban la pista de baile, hacían resaltar el vestido esmeralda de Sakura aunque su sola sonrisa bastaría para llamar la atención. Ella brincaba alrededor de un ancianito levantándose el vestido para dejar a la vista sus pequeños pies.

Syaoran se acercó con una imperante necesidad de sentirla cerca, suya. Quería besarla y poseerla y con esas intenciones tiró de su brazo, asegurándose de que cada palmo de sus cuerpos se juntara.

—¿Li? —susurró Sakura.

Syaoran no escuchaba nada, no veía más allá del cabello húmedo de Sakura pegándosele al cuello. El subir y bajar de sus senos apenas cubiertos por el corpiño apretándose a su pecho.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —balbuceó Sakura, buscando a Wei con la mirada. Bastaba con ver a Syaoran para saber que se había pasado de copas.

—De aquí no te irás tan pronto, cariño. Me debes algo —le susurró al oído.

—Estás borracho y no te debo nada —protestó Sakura—. Vámonos.

—Haz bailado con todos los hombres del pueblo menos conmigo —rebatió con voz enronquecida, acariciándole la espalda para aliviar la tensión que se había formado entre ellos.

Sakura gimió resignada. Odiaba lidiar tipos ebrios y necios como Syaoran.

—Está bien, pero debes prometer que colaborarás después de esto.

Syaoran asintió recargando gran parte de su peso en ella. La música rápida no les favorecía y Sakura se sentía hacer el ridículo frente al mundo. Las personas que no conocían su relación exclusivamente profesional, los estaban confundiendo con una enamorada pareja de recién casados en la que definitivamente, el más atractivo era el novio.

Sakura no podía negar que Syaoran parecía un príncipe vestido de aquella forma y cierto orgullo femenino se acumulaba en su pecho al saberse envidiada por decenas de mujeres. No le gustaba el perturbador olor a alcohol que emanaba el aliento de su jefe y aun así, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Sentirse acogida en sus brazos era reconfortante, llegó a relajarse tanto que terminó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho olvidándose de marcar el ritmo de la pieza.

Syaoran inclinó la cabeza, pegando sus labios al hombro desnudo de Sakura. Resistió la tentación de morderla, de mover un músculo siquiera para que ella pensara que era un inocente acto producto de su somnolencia. Sin embargo, sus manos atrajeron sus redondeadas caderas al punto que ella percibió su delatora erección. La sintió estremecerse y contuvo un gemido al frotarse con la suavidad de su vientre.

Necesitaba aliviarse, dejar de alimentar su deseo creciente por ella esa misma noche. La miró de manera suplicante con sus ojos ambarinos chisporroteando pasión y lujuria en una fogosa promesa de lo que vivirían si ella accedía. No se atrevió a ejecutar la maniobra de besarla hasta hacerle perder la conciencia y despertarla con una violenta embestida cuando captó el temor en su delicado semblante.

—Eres una chica muy linda —le dijo, acariciando el sonrojo de sus mejillas con los pulgares—. Y yo, ¿me veo tan mal para que me tengas miedo?

Sakura que había perdido su sombrero en algún momento de la noche, quiso tenerlo sobre su cabeza para esconder su vergüenza en él. Apartó la mirada y colocó sus manos en el pecho de Syaoran intentando recobrar su espacio personal.

—Bueno, tienes los ojos un poco rojos, apestas y esa barba te da un aspecto sombrío.

Syaoran se rió ante su falta de higiene —según Sakura—, a partir de esa noche, se afeitaría todos los días.

—¿Eso es lo único que te molesta? —preguntó, rehusándose a dejarla escapar.

Sakura se movió incomoda y sus ojos apuntaron como un par de flechas neones su erección.

—Es mejor que busquemos el auto.

Syaoran sonrió juguetonamente escrutando el ambiente histórico que los rodeaba. Se le ocurrió una idea brillante pero lastimosamente no podría llevarla a cabo. Sakura se comportaba peor que una niña y su fingida inocencia lo excitaba de manera perversa.

—Si te hubiese conocido siglos atrás paseándote con ese vestido…

—Me habrías secuestrado para llevarme a tu sucia guarida y abusar de mí —ironizó Sakura. ¡Parecía globo embutida en ese vestido! El corsé le apretaba tanto que temía que sus senos fueran a salirse en cualquier momento. Syaoran debía estar loco o muy borracho para encontrarla bonita.

Syaoran adoptó su típico gesto de sabelotodo.

—Más o menos, tu versión no dista mucho de la mía, salvo que quién abusaría de mí, serías tú —se mofó, besándola en la frente—. Yo hubiese sido el pobre ladrón virgen y tú la sucia dama ninfómana.

Sakura estalló en una carcajada histérica. Syaoran tenía un pésimo sentido del humor.

—¿Tú, virgen? Por favor, seguramente naciste follando.

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua.

—Cuida ese vocabulario, Chispita, no es correcto en una dama decente.

Sakura apoyó las manos en los hombros de Syaoran y levantó la rodilla para tocar su erección. Syaoran jadeó echando hacia atrás las caderas.

—Y esto no es prudente en un chico virgen —masculló.

—Oh por supuesto que lo es. Estoy ansioso por tener relaciones y por eso me excito con facilidad.

—Pobrecito —se lamentó Sakura.

—Sí, sufro mucho —gimoteó Syaoran.

—Pero no te creo ni una palabra —musitó la esmeralda, mirándolo con recelo.

—Puedo demostrarte mi inexperiencia —alegó Syaoran, inclinando su rostro—. Con un beso bastará para que te des cuenta de la verdad.

—Sólo uno, ¿eh? —aceptó gustosa la esmeralda, sacando su pequeña lengua rosada para humedecer sus labios.

—Dios, puedes tomar todo lo que quieras de mí —farfulló Syaoran extendiendo los brazos con intención de estrechar a Sakura en su regazo más ella lo evadió astutamente cubriéndole los ojos con sus manos enfundadas en delicados guantes de encaje.

Los labios de Sakura eran ásperos y tiesos, nada turgentes. El beso le repugnó, más parecía estar besando un viejo trozo de corteza que los tiernos labios de la inocente damita que lo trastornaba. Quizás su novio no le daba un buen tratamiento y ella estaba oxidada en varios aspectos debido a los años de abandono. No importaba, acababa de encontrar su misión en la vida: reintegrar a Sakura en los placeres carnales.

La obligó a separar los labios y su lengua exploró la calidez de su caverna.

Una carcajada estalló un su oído, obligándole a abrir los ojos.

—¡Oh, querida, muchas gracias! —chilló una viejita que se sostenía en pie por obra de una andadera—. Este ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida —dirigió sus ojos soñadores a un desconcertado Syaoran—. Iba casarme hace sesenta años pero mi prometido murió antes de la boda. He permanecido sola desde entonces y no quería morir sin volver a sentir mariposas en mi estómago de nuevo.

Syaoran palideció limpiándose los labios disimuladamente mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Sakura. Maldita mujer. Acaba de cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida por pensar con… Ya ni valía la pena repetir con qué pensaba cuando estaba cerca de Sakura… Tenía tremendas ganas de patear el culo de alguien o cachetear el de Sakura. ¡Había metido su lengua en la boca de una anciana!

—Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Nana —exclamó Sakura, tomando la mano de Syaoran.

—A mí también, niña. Espero que sean muy felices, ¡y recuerda lo que te dije de los bebés! Ponte a trabajar en eso —avanzó a palmear el brazo de Syaoran—. Este muchacho se ve fuerte, seguro tendrán más de tres.

Sakura rió nerviosa por su mentira y Syaoran terminó volcando el contenido de su estómago en las raíces de un árbol.

*.*.*

—¡Cállate y deja de chillar! —gritó Syaoran reclinándose en el asiento trasero del automóvil—. No lograrás conmoverme con tus lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—¡Me duele! —sollozó Sakura levantándose la falda del vestido para ventilar sus magulladuras.

El tirano de Syaoran había dado órdenes de arrancar el automóvil mientras ella se detenía a comprar dulces después de recuperar su bolso. Tuvo que correr para darles alcance y gritar que se detuvieran, pero en el trayecto pisó su vestido cayendo de bruces al suelo. Si Syaoran no hubiese actuado rápido, la habría atropellado un carruaje.

Un acto bastante heroico para un borracho, se dijo Sakura.

—Afronta las consecuencias de tus actos, cariño —replicó Syaoran—. Ojo por ojo, recuérdalo.

Sakura continuó sollozando hasta que Wei se compadeció de ella y le ofreció un paquete de toallitas húmedas para que pudiese atender las dolorosas abrasiones de sus codos.

—Yo no quería que Nana muriera siendo infeliz —hipó sin un deje de culpabilidad.

—Ajá, y mi sueño erótico es besar viejitas —agregó Li con sorna.

—Pero estás borracho, mañana no lo recordarás —intentó consolarle.

Syaoran rodó los ojos. ¿Sakura de verdad creía esa mierda? Era cierto que había bebido bastante, pero todavía era consciente de sus actos. Bueno, podría escudarse de eso si cometía otra tontería durante la noche… Violarla por ejemplo.

Fingió somnolencia y se acurrucó en el regazo de Sakura. Era suave, nada angulosa. Ella lo rechazó enseguida, empujándolo para que acabara durmiendo en el piso del coche, pero él ancló los brazos a su cintura. De ahí no lo moverían ni las entidades divinas.

—Es mi auto y todo lo que está adentro es mío. Así que comienza a hacerme cariñitos si no quieres que tu dulce culito pruebe la dureza del asfalto cuando te arroje de aquí sin detenernos.

Sakura tragó saliva e ignoró el ardor de sus heridas para suplir las necesidades de Syaoran. Se sentía igual que una esclava cumpliendo los caprichos de ese perfecto imbécil. ¿Por qué todo en él era divino? Sus gruñidos le encantaban y adoraba su maldito cabello de seda. Las hebras castañas eran manejables, no entendía por qué Syaoran siempre andaba despeinado. Probablemente porque las mujeres le acariciaban el cuero cabelludo al besarlo y no las culpaba.

Syaoran emitió una queja gutural cuando su móvil empezó a timbrar y ella quiso derretirse en el asiento del coche o desaparecer al hombre que descansaba en sus piernas al mirar el nombre de Daisuke en la brillante pantallita. Se dijo que le llamaría después pero no podía ignorarlo. Al recuperar su bolso descubrió treinta llamadas perdidas, diez de las cuales le perecían a Daisuke; cinco a Tomoyo y el resto al sobreprotector de Eriol.

—_¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! En el trabajo dicen que llevas incapacitada por quién sabe qué enfermedad casi una semana y no contestas el teléfono de tu casa; llame a tus amigos y ninguno me da razones de ti. No contestas el celular y yo estoy que me pudro de los nervios. ¡Habla de una maldita vez! _

Sakura se alejó el teléfono de la oreja y las lágrimas brotaron de sus lagunas esmeraldas.

—Estoy bien, no me grites —murmuró amedrentada.

—_¿Qué no te grite? Te he llamado las veces y el tiempo suficiente para que me expliques tu situación y no se te dio la gana hacerlo. Siempre es la misma mierda contigo, Sakura. No confías en mí. Estoy cansado de ser el último al que le rindes explicaciones cuando debería ser el primero…_

—Quería darte una sorpresa —se defendió ella con un hilo de voz.

—¿_Crees que saberte sola en la cama de hospital es una sorpresa agradable? Dime dónde estás, enviaré a mi padre por ti. _

—No estoy en un hospital.

—_¿Entonces dónde? No tienes idea de lo preocupados que tienes a mis viejos. Mamá no está bien de la presión, cariño. No eres una carga para nosotros, lo sabes. Sólo dime dónde encontrarte y cuidaremos de ti. _

—Oh, mi amor. Perdóname. Te prometo que iré a visitarlos mañana mismo. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Sólo salí de la ciudad por diligencias laborales.

—_¿Laborales? Explícate de una buena vez o te juro que abordaré el primer avión a Tokio para sacarte la verdad de una sacudida._

Sakura se estremeció. Daisuke poseía tanto talento para intimidarla como Syaoran.

—No puedo —gimió—. No ahora, pero te aseguro que no es nada peligroso y que no estoy herida… No de gravedad.

—_¿Has estado llorando desde antes de mi llamada verdad? ¿Por qué? _

Sakura se enterneció por la pregunta, Daisuke siempre tan receptivo. Él le desnudaba el alma con tan sólo mirarla.

—Me caí, pero sólo tengo algunos raspones sin importancia.

—_Me tenías tan preocupado, amor _—suspiró Daisuke—. _Mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimarte. Eres mi vida, tengo mi alma depositada en ti y no soportaría perderte._

—Yo también, cielo. Eres todo lo que tengo…

"_Eres todo lo que tengo,"_ la frase llamó la atención de Syaoran quien fingía dormir para escuchar con tranquilidad la conversación. Quería arrebatarle el teléfono a Sakura y aventarlo por la ventana. Se había olvidado del jodido noviecito que para él sólo era un nombre, pero para Sakura parecía ser su todo. Abrió un ojo y la miró suspirar ilusionada con sus pómulos encendidos. ¿Ella quería tanto a ese sujeto? El imaginar que sí, lo deprimió.

La llamada finalizó con un sincero te amo y estoy en casa de un amigo. A Syaoran le ganó la curiosidad e hizo la pregunta.

—Lo quieres mucho, ¿cierto?

La mano de Sakura viajó a acariciarle la frente de manera maternal, cosa que no consoló para nada a Syaoran. ¿Sería posible que esa mujer le hubiese despertado sentimientos en tan poco tiempo? No, era absurdo confundir la atracción sexual con… otra cosa.

—Daisuke es mi vida, Syaoran. No tienes idea de lo que significa para mí. Yo no poseo ningún recuerdo en el que él no esté a mi lado. Cuando era niña y me regañaban por ser muy traviesa o me sentía abandonada por todos, él me abrazaba prometiéndome que siempre cuidaría de mí y así ha sido desde entonces —esbozó una mueca—, ya ves que soy imán para las desgracias.

Syaoran se preguntó quién sería tan cruel para desplazar a una niña tan dulce como debió haber sido Sakura a tal punto de hacerla sentir tan sola y vacía como él en su infancia.

—Además de eso, ¿qué tiene de especial para que lo ames? Lo que has dicho hasta el momento, bien podría haberlo hecho un hermano. ¿Qué le gusta a Sakura de él? ¿Qué te conquistó?

—No sé, siempre lo he amado, desde que era una niña —sonrió—. Y lo más importante es que no es mujeriego.

—O sea que no reúno los requisitos necesarios para que me ames —musitó.

—Creo que ese es tu defecto más grande, Syaoran. El único impedimento para que cualquier mujer lo haga; especialmente yo, que necesito a alguien que sea cien por ciento mío. Que no me lastime y que prometa estar siempre a mi lado. Fuera de eso, eres un buen tipo.

Syaoran se sintió identificado con Sakura, ambos ocultaban en su corazón las mismas necesidades.

—Si decides no casarte, búscame. Creo que nos divertiríamos juntos.

Sakura sonrió, en serio deseaba que Syaoran encontrara una mujer que supiera comprenderlo además de soportar su singular sentido del humor.

—No lo creo, pero si llegas a quedarte sin dinero algún día por tu mala cabeza, te aseguro que en mi mesa siempre habrá un plato para ti —bromeó.

—¿Es una solicitud de amistad lo que escucho?

—No, en realidad es una oferta de trabajo. Asearás la casa mientras mi esposo y yo trabajamos y a cambio te dejaré compartir la cama con el gato.

Syaoran acomodó la cabeza satisfecho de escuchar su nombre en la hermosa voz de Sakura. Aquel era un trato justo, pero prefería compartir la cama con ella. El marido dormiría en la casa del perro y todos contentos.

*.*.*

Las cosas con Sakura habían marchado bien los últimos días, parecía ser un miembro más de la familia Li con los perros persiguiéndola por doquier, Jang enseñándole a cocinar y con Ieran odiándola por ser una ramera oportunista. Syaoran continuaba sin desmentirla porque no quería dirigirle la palabra y lo extraño era que Jang tampoco lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, esa noche hasta los cielos estaban de luto por la partida de Sakura. Los perros olfateaban las maletas que yacían en el vestíbulo, listas para ser llevadas de vuelta a su sitio original y Jang descansaba tristemente en la estancia mirando su té ya frío encima de una mesita, con las manos cruzadas sobre sus piernas. Syaoran se acercó a reconfortar a su abuela, ideando cualquier chiste para animarla.

—Tienes que hacer algo —le dijo antes de que él pudiese articular palabra—. No quiero que Sakura se marche. ¿Quién me leerá de noche cuando no pueda dormir o masajeará mis piernas cuando me acalambre?

—Tu nieto soy yo, abuela. No entiendo por qué no me has pedido ayuda antes —espetó.

—Eres hombre —replicó horrorizada—, y por más nieto mío que seas, no permitiré que toques lugares que sólo fueron vistos y tocados por tu abuelo.

Syaoran ahogó una carcajada, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella.

—Por favor, fuiste cabaretera, es obvio que el abuelo no fue el único, cariño —bromeó tomándola de manos.

—Bueno, nadie más volvió a tocarme desde el momento en que él puso sus ojos en mí —se defendió ella, con un gracioso mohín en su rostro.

—Yo creo que fue al revés —suspiró Syaoran—. Pero si te sientes sola, podemos contratarte una dama de compañía o mejor aún, una enfermera.

—Nadie que no sea de mi familia tocará mis cosas y mucho menos mi cuerpo.

—Sakura no es de la familia y ha jugado con tus cosas, tocado tu cuerpo y comido en tu mesa desde que llegó, vieja testaruda. Comprende que ella tiene una vida fuera de esta casa, trabajo, familia…, un prometido.

—Podemos pagarle su luna de miel a cambio de otra semana con nosotros. Pregúntale qué desea y se lo daremos —insistió Jang—. Ya sé, tú puedes casarte con ella y así ya no tendrá que dejarnos.

Syaoran agachó la cabeza, resoplando exasperado.

—Eso es imposible, ninguno de los dos nos queremos. No hay sentimiento alguno que nos una.

—Pero se gustan, por algo se empieza —dijo Jang, sonriendo pícaramente.

—No digas tonterías, yo no le intereso de ninguna manera —se dio cuenta de su imprudencia—. ¿De dónde rayos has sacado tú que ella me gusta?

Jang acarició el rostro sonrojado de su nieto.

—Querido niño, brincan chispas de tus ojos cada vez que la miras.

Syaoran maldijo entre dientes. Los años hacían cada vez más astuta a su abuela, si esa vieja vivía una década más, leería mentes y Syaoran deseaba que así fuese.

—Aunque así fuera, ya te dije que no soy correspondido —se incorporó apretando los puños—. Además los compromisos se han extinguido para mí. En cuanto Sakura salga de nuestras vidas, todo volverá a su curso normal.

—¿Por qué? Hayami no es la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra que puede hacerte feliz…

—¡Pero es la única que yo he amado! —gritó Syaoran—. Ella me hacía feliz como nadie y acabó rompiéndome el corazón para que me quemara en los infiernos. Nadie volverá a lastimarme, nadie. ¿Me oyes?

Jang se aproximó a su nieto cuidándose de no tocarlo, no era prudente hacerlo en ese momento.

—No son las traiciones las que no te permiten ser feliz, sino tus resentimientos…

—Incluso tú me lastimaste —le cortó Syaoran—, no quisiste que viniera a vivir contigo cuando te lo pedí.

—Creí que me habías perdonado —susurró Jang—, que habías comprendido mis razones.

—¿Y de qué sirvió? Mis padres jamás me apreciaron, ellos tienen la culpa de todo.

—¡Hayami te hubiese engañado de cualquier forma!

Las palabras fueron peor que una bofetada para Syaoran que se negaba a creer que aquello fuese cierto. Hayami lo engañó porque se cansó de escuchar sus constantes quejas respecto a su familia no porque él hubiese fallado en la relación. Ninguno se atrevió a romper el sepulcral silencio siendo Syaoran el primero en retirarse, apresurándose a buscar refugio en la biblioteca.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, quiso rogar para que lo mataran. Sakura estaba allí admirando embelesada los libreros plagados de manuscritos sin importancia, muchos de ellos estaban en blanco cumpliendo el objetivo de rellenar espacio, pero Sakura los apreciaba igual que valiosas reliquias.

—Te estaba esperando para despedirme —le saludó, meneando su manita en el aire. Llevaba las uñas pintadas de rosa y una sudadera a juego con un short y zapatillas deportivas.

Ésa era la causante de sus problemas actuales. Si ella no hubiese removido sentimientos en él, todo marcharía a la perfección. Sakura había sublevado su tranquilidad y la obligaría a remediar la situación.

—Syaoran no te ves muy bien, ¿tuviste un mal día en el trabajo? —preguntó retrocediendo. Syaoran tenía el aspecto de un perro rabioso a punto de atacar. ¿Habría hecho mal en retirarse temprano de la oficina para empacar sus cosas? Tragó saliva, no se atrevía a preguntar.

Syaoran se acercó hasta sentarse a la orilla del escritorio caoba que la aprisionaba entre el peligro y la puerta de escape. Creyó que lo más prudente sería correr y regresar otro día por sus maletas, pero Syaoran truncó sus intenciones reteniéndola por la cintura y apretándola contra su cuerpo.

—Syaoran —replicó asustada, procurando guardar sus distancias, sin embargo le resultó imposible.

—Eres más de lo que puedo soportar —susurró él, rozando la delicada piel de su cuello con los labios.

Sakura que no percibió indicio alguno de alcohol en su aliento, se encontró aterrorizada.

—Déjame en paz —reclamó luchando para liberarse de su ajustado agarre.

—Por favor —La súplica lastimera le llegó al fondo del alma. El tono de su voz sólo era comparable con el aullido adolorido de un animal moribundo.

El pensamiento la desconcertó. ¿Qué pudo haberle sucedido a Syaoran en un lapso de tres horas?

—¡Oh, Dios, dime que nadie ha muerto!

—Todavía nadie, tu condenada inocencia será la que enterraremos en este mismo instante.

Syaoran acalló cualquier reclamo venidero capturando sus labios, enredándole los dedos en el cabello para acercarla más a su boca. Sin embargo en medio de su rabieta comprendió que con un beso brusco y hambriento no doblegaría su reticencia. Sakura era una dulce mujer necesitada de cariño, cosa que a él le sobraba y no le importaba compartirlo con ella. Le acunó el rostro con las manos y sus besos se degradaron a llanos cosquilleos juguetones.

A Sakura se le nubló la consciencia. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre y mucho menos el del hombre que la besaba. Eran simples cuerpos supliendo una necesidad tan básica como lo era respirar. Su lengua quería traspasar fronteras y Syaoran no le negó el boleto de entrada.

Cuando Sakura se hubo adaptado a su ritmo, Syaoran no dudó en bajar el cierre de la sudadera y sonrió al descubrir en la inspección la ausencia del sujetador. Le deslizó la prenda por los hombros hasta liberarla por completo de cualquier barrera que cubriera su belleza. Los segundos se le convirtieron en horas para admirarla porque para eso tenía que romper el beso que compartían.

—Besas como los ángeles —jadeó Syaoran, una vez que ambos hubieron cedido a separarse. Besar a Sakura era más que besar unos labios y tocar una lengua, era besar el alma completa de una persona.

Ella abrió los ojos sin mesura por sus elogios. ¿Nadie le había dicho nada similar? Era una lástima. Quizá la razón de sus múltiples inseguridades.

Alargó una mano y acarició su vientre relleno. Era hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en su vida. Su desasosiego por fin se extinguió al encontrase de frente con el par de senos que tan trastornado lo tenían. Pegó sus labios al delicado pezón rosado que coronaba su montículo, aprisionando el otro entre sus dedos.

Sakura gimió aferrándose a los hombros masculinos por temor a desvanecerse, queriendo llorar por la intimidad de todo lo que acontecía. Syaoran la sintió temblar y la abrazó con fuerza por temor a que la mujer fuese a convulsionar. Ella actuaba como si fuese la primera vez que otro disfrutaba de sus encantos.

La suavidad de los senos desnudos contra su pecho, le hicieron olvidar su enfado. La alejó nuevamente para mirarla y supo que necesitaría más de una noche para saciarse por completo de ella. Sopesó los senos con las manos y los juntó, deseando arrancarse los pantalones para penetrar ese apretado canal mientras ella lo miraba, suplicando de necesidad por sentirlo en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Le apretó los pezones hasta que le temblaron las manos por la fuerza aplicada, arrancándole un grito que resonó en su propia garganta al besarla. La primera vez con ella no sería suave ni tierna, si Dios no lo ayudaba, cometería un acto de salvajismo.

Sus manos se deslizaron por el torso desnudo esperando encontrarse con el botón de sus shorts, primero la desnudaría a ella; luego la obligaría a desnudarlo y posteriormente, le enterraría su duro miembro inflamado en lo más profundo de la garganta. Era el primer orifico de ella que deseaba poseer. De sus labios no volvería a salir el nombre de otro que no fuese él.

Sakura gimoteó cuando él recorrió con un dedo el húmedo pliegue de sus bragas, dejando la palma de su mano reposar en su sexo y Syaoran se sorprendió al descubrirla frotándose contra él. Sacó la mano para deslizarle un muslo entre las piernas sin embargo la presión pareció no surtirle efecto porque ella sollozó suplicante dentro del beso.

Ella no estaba contribuyendo a sostener su pobre autocontrol. Si la tomaba en ese momento, la reventaría.

—¡Syaoran! —El llamado sonó lejano, pero algo en su conciencia le decía que fue pronunciado dentro de la misma habitación.

Sakura se alejó abruptamente de él, cubriéndose los senos con los brazos mientras buscaba desesperada su sudadera.

Syaoran no consiguió asimilar nada más que el llanto de Sakura mientras corría despavorida fuera de la biblioteca todavía a medio vestir. No la detuvo ni sintió necesidad de hacerlo. Era mejor así.

—Quita ya esa cara de espanto, Ieran —espetó cruzando el umbral de la habitación—. Hace mucho que dejé de ser un niño.

Treinta minutos después, vio a Sakura marcharse convertida en un mar de lágrimas. Otra mujer había llegado a recogerla y entonces lo supo: Sakura era una embustera. Estuvo a punto de acostarse con él a pesar de estar comprometida con otro.

—No vale la pena —musitó cerrando las persianas de su habitación, deseando no volvérsela a encontrar.

* * *

****Continuará****

Yo creí que este capítulo me quedaría corto pero se alargó por milagro. xD… Sólo quiero darles gracias infinitas por sus comentarios y alertas que me hacen muy feliz, al igual que les doy la bienvenida a las lectoras nuevas, me alegra que disfruten esta descabellada historia.

Me disculpo por los errores que pueda contener el capítulo porque como lo he mencionado, sólo hay lugar de escribir de noche. :(

Esta es la última actualización del mes, con suerte y actualizo a finales de agosto porque me voy a parciales, si ya paso bien jodida en periodo normal, ya no digamos en parciales. xD

Mucha suerte en todas sus actividades y espero leernos pronto.


End file.
